Castaway
by Lampala
Summary: When Tracy One crashes Alan and Scott become castaways on a desert island. Will they ever get home again? TVVerse My first fanfic. Complete! Please review!
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Sorry I'm not updating the next chapter, but I really wanted to redo this one. ****Chapter 19 will be up soon.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Thunderbirds or Nintendo and I made up the one in this chapter.**

High over the Pacific, a jet flew north east, en route to Florida. In the cockpit, a dark haired man was piloting, while a younger, blond man stared out of the window at the archipelago of tiny islands. He had nothing better to do.

Alan was incredibly bored. In the hour since they had set off, he had tried to read his racing magazines but he had felt sick. He had then tried to play on his Nintendo 3XL4, the most advanced gaming console, but it had gotten boring, so he stared out of the windows instead. It was alright for Scott; he was steering and so had something to do.

Alan could only see the dazzling turquoise sea, reflecting off the Sun, and there were no islands in sight. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw some. They were out on the horizon, but at least now he had something to look at. He saw the jagged edges of the cliffs and the trees running along them. He wished he could be there. Later, he wished he hadn't.

"Darn it!" Alan looked over at his brother, startled.

"What is it, Scott?"

"The controls are jammed! I can't move her at all." Alan tried to read his brother's face. Scott rarely got panicky, and Alan knew he was trying to hold the situation together at the moment.

"So, what do we do?" he asked.

"Well, as I can't get her to pull up, we're gonna have to make an emergency landing. Send out an emergency call while I try and get her nose up." Alan nodded, and got to work with the radio.

"This is Tracy One. Mayday! Mayday!" There was no way anyone could have recieved the call, though, as the radio wasn't working, but Alan didn't know this.

Scott pulled frantically on all of the controls as he tried to get the jet to pull up while it went lower and lower. A few seconds later, it plunged into the ocean and he knew no more.

* * *

Alan awoke to hear water seeping into the cabin. He put his hand up to his throbbing head and winced when he found it was bleeding. He lifted his head and looked over to his brother. Scott was slumped over the controls and, on further inspection, he found a nasty gash on his forehead.

"Scott, Scott!" Scott found himself being shoved forwards and backwards.

"Hey, stop it," he mumbled, and on opening his eyes, found Alan standing in front of him with a nasty cut on his head.

"What happened?" he asked, forgetting the whole crash.

"Don't you remember? We crashed." Memories suddenly flooded back.

"Are you okay?" Alan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That cut on your head looks nasty, though, and we have to get out of here." He looked over at the door, and found it had been blocked by various obstacles that had fallen when the plane crashed.

"Okay, first things first. We need to get out, and as we don't know where we're gonna end up, we need to take the first aid kit and survival kit too."

"Good idea," Alan agreed, and went over to grab the first aid kit, while his brother took the latter. He attached it onto his belt and asked Scott, "How'we gonna get out of here, then?"

"Hmmm. I think we should try and shift the things in the way and then try and use them to open the door, if that's jammed as well."

"Ok." They climbed out of their current postitions, over and under objects in their way, and reached the door. First of all, they had to move a fire extinguisher, which had come loose in the impact of the crash. This was fairly easy, but next they had to move a heavy rack that had fallen. Once they had done that, the water was up to their chests and rising fast. They had to get out!

"Scott..."

"Yes, Alan."

"When we open the door, won't water start flooding in really fast and push us over?"

"Ah," Scott said, and wondered what to do next. "I have it," he said at last. "We'll wait until we're completely underwater and then open it, and in the meantime we can treat our injuries." Alan nodded. He knew better than to have open wounds in tropical conditions.

He took the first aid kit from his belt and treated Scott's head wound. Afterwards, Scott did the same for him, though it was a little tricky with the rising water. Sure enough, by the time that was done, the cabin was nearly full of water. Scott gave one last warning to his brother before the water covered his mouth.

"When you swim up to the surface, don't go too fast. We don't want anyone getting the bends miles from the nearest hospital."

"I know, Scott." And with that, they filled their lungs with air and dived down into the cold water. Scott tried to open the door but, as they had suspected, it was jammed so he picked up the fire extinguisher and he and Alan rammed the door down. Alan made his way through the door first, Alan following closely behind. They both swam up to the surface at a steady pace, as not to get decompression sickness or drown. At last they surfaced, and started treading water.

"We need to find land," Scott called over to Alan.

"I saw a few islands when we were in the jet. They've got to be here somewhere," Alan called back. Scott nodded, and they both started looking for land on the horizon. Finally, Alan started waving his arm in the air frantically to Scott.

"You found one?"

"Yes, there's one on the horizon," he said, gesturing to his right. Yes! Scott thought. At last!

They swam for what seemed like hours over to the dark shape on the horizon, but still they weren't getting any closer.

"The tide must be pushing us away," Scott stated, as he tried to get his arms and legs to keep moving.

"Yeah, we'll have to swim harder," Alan said, and Scott inwardly groaned. He couldn't carry on much longer!

"Al, I can't keep this up for much longer," he told his brother weakly. "I'm so hungry, and tired."

"Just try, Scott. Look, once we get there we're gonna have lots of nice food, and then Johnny, Virg and Gordy are gonna come and rescue us. You just see," Alan said, trying to make Scott feel better. Scott even half-smiled at this.

"Okay, I'll try." They swam on for what _was_ hours, and they seemed to be getting a little closer, as they were swimming harder. But now Alan was getting tired, and he had no one to reassure him they'd get there and they would be fine.

For once, both Scott and Alan wished they were Gordon and could swim strongly for ages. They were both truly exhausted and with no chance of a rest.

Scott carried on moving his arms and legs, even though he were hurting like mad. Boy, would he kill to be able to rest at that moment. Slowly, exhaustion took its toll and he fell unconscious. Alan saw his brother pass out and swam over to him. This was bad! Now he had to, not only pull himself along, but Scott too! His brother was relying on him, though, he couldn't give up now, couldn't give up now, couldn't give up now...

**Voila! By the way, I think Tracy One is completely wrong in this, but I've never actually seen that one, only JT1. This just basically follows onto the next chapter, though I have to tweak a few things now I have done this. The origional first chapter was rubbish and out of character so I redid it. By the way, if you think the end's a bit weird, it's what was going through Alan's brain in past tense and 3rd person. I will post the next chapter soon, by the way. Please review!**


	2. Day 1: part 1

**This is a rewritten second chapter for I thought my first one was rubbish.**

The first thing Alan noticed when he woke up was the swishing sound of the sea. He opened his eyes a fraction, and light poured in. He was alive! He opened his eyes completely and looked around. He was lying on soft, golden sand and all around him was the sea. He wondered how he had got there, and remembered the crash the day before. They couldn't possibly have got to the island, in his opinion, but here they were!

On his left, Alan saw Scott, lying head down in the sand. He went over to him and shook him awake.

"Scott, wakey wakey!" he called at his sleeping brother.

"Geroff!" Scott mumbled back, and pulled his hands up to his face to wipe off all the sand.

"What happened? Where are we?" he asked.

"Yesterday you crashed the jet and I don't know where we are. Just a desert island somewhere, I think."

"Didn't crash."

"What? Of course you did."

"No, I made an _emergency landing_, there's a difference. I don't crash." Alan rolled his eyes and sighed.

"It doesn't matter. The point is that we're stuck here. I mean we _could_ try finding the jet and flying out of here, but I don't fancy swimming out there, to something that won't work."

"Okay, well, do you have your watch for contacting base?" Alan glanced down at his wrist and groaned.

"Sorry, I must have lost it either in the crash or when we were washed up here."

"Oh well, I have mine, except it got a little smashed in the crash." Scott held up his wrist, showing Alan the broken glass on the face. Alan noticed that a few bits had gone into his wrist.

"Ouch, are you okay? That looks nasty." Scott quickly took his wrist out of his brother's sight and quickly said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"No, Scott. You're not," Alan said firmly. "You need that looked at. Where's the first aid kit?"

"I don't know. I took the survival kit." He pulled out a tin from his belt, that was, miraculously, unharmed.

"Oh, drat! It must have got lost when we were washed up here."

"Oh, well. So, we have to contact Tracy Island, but I can't use this until it's fixed. I can't fix it now because it needs a component that we don't have, and the nearest place to get it will probably be miles away. Hopefully, someone will realise we're missing and come and find us. They know I'm supposed to call them when we get to Florida, but obviously we won't. They'll probably track us down to around the area where we last called. That might take a while, so we'll have to survive here until they find us."

"OK, then. First things first. We need water."

"Yes. I'll go explore that jungle." Scott pointed to a load of greenery behind him. "I'll probably find a game trail and there'll be water there. You can stay here and keep watch."

"No, I'm going too."

"No, what if they come looking for us? There needs to be someone to signal with this," Scott held up the tin, "and besides, I don't want you getting hurt in there."

"What if you get hurt? You won't have anyone to help you."

"I won't if you get hurt too. You're not going."

"I am."

"Not!"

"Am!"

"NOT!"

"AM!" Scott could see he was fighting a losing battle. He knew his brother would never give up.

"Okay, you can come, but BE CAREFUL!"

A couple of minutes later, Scott and Alan were walking through the vast jungle, looking for anything useful to have. Alan had already seen of fruit trees, but Scott had disagreed on them eating, as food needed water to wash it down, and he didn't know when they'd find some. Also, the berries could have been poisonous, and they couldn't have anyone getting ill, so far from the nearest hospital.

Just then, Scott beckoned Alan over.

"What is it?" Alan asked.

"Look, see where all those leaves have been trampled. That means animals use this route frequently."

"Route to what?" Alan asked, still oblivious.

"Water, of course!"

* * *

At last, Scott and Alan approached a clearing. They could hear it before they could even see it. A waterfall. A spectacular and amazing waterfall, at least to Scott and Alan. To them it looked like heaven, with the water flowing freely over the rocks at the top and splashing down to a huge pool at the bottom. Alan ran straight up to the pool and jumped in, even with all the animals drinking from it. Needless to say, he scared most of them away. The others just looked down at him with mild confusion or displeasure, but soon got back to what they were doing.

Scott, on the other hand, walked calmly up to the pool and got a small canister of water from the survival tin. Alan thought he was going to walk up to the animals and ask them if he was bothering them, but he didn't. He shot a disapproving look at Alan, who shrugged and went back to enjoying the pool, and started filling the canister up with water.

Soon afterwards, though, he left the canister on the side and went to join his brother in the water. He didn't get in in such an abrupt way as Alan, but walked in instead.

When they finally decided to get out, they went to sit on a rock nearby and made a fire pit out of some dry branches and leaves. Alan didn't think it the best idea to make it near a waterfall, but he agreed with Scott; they needed water now! Then Scott got the matches out of the little tin, and lit it.

Once they had boiled the water they collected, Scott and Alan both took a sip of it. Although it was a little warm, it tasted lovely and refreshing to them. Now, it was time to eat, so they both went in different directions to find some.

While Alan was searching, he came across something buried in the soil. He pulled it out, careful not to rip the material. It was a map, and a well drawn one at that.

"Scott!" he called, and his brother came over to see what Alan wanted.

"Wow," he breathed. Maybe the island was not as deserted as they had first thought...


	3. Day 1: part 2

Author's Note: Thanks to those who reviewed.

After finding the map Alan and Scott had a wash in the warm relaxing waters of Castaway Falls. They had one question on their minds; who had made the map? It was very confusing, as they hadn't seen any other traces of life on the island. The only other noises were of monkeys and other animals that live in jungles.

Scott and Alan had their tea, oranges, bananas and coconuts.

"You know when we were kids, I always wanted to be a castaway on a desert island," Alan said. "It always seemed so fun and exciting. Now I'm not so sure." Scott chuckled. Even through all that had happened Alan still had a sense of humour.

"Yeah, normally I'd love to have a piece of quiet. A little while away from Gordon and your pranks," Scott said.

"Hey, he does most of the pranks and begs me to help and then I get the blame."

"Huh, yeah right. He really did most of it when you put blue hair dye in my shampoo. Alan I saw you with blue hands." Alan looked a bit guilty at this. A couple of months back Alan and Gordon had put blue dye into Scott's shampoo. When Scott had questioned Alan and Gordon about it Alan had held his hands up in front of him and said, "Wasn't me," not realising that he had got dye on his hands. Scott had been livid and, even though the dye hadn't been permanent, it had taken quite a long time to wash out.

"I guess that's what you would call being caught Blue- Handed," Scott said.

"Blue's your favourite colour though. You'd prefer that to green, wouldn't you? Anyway you had it dyed blue once before."

"That was different. It was for a band," Scott replied, remembering when their dad had gone to the moon and the 5 brothers had set up a band called the Lunatics. It had been a rock band and Scott and Virgil had dyed their hair. Scott had dyed his blue and Virgil had dyed his green. Thinking about their brothers, Alan and Scott suddenly felt very alone.

"I wonder if they realise we're not in Florida yet." Alan had said the thing that was plaguing both of their minds.

In actual fact the Tracys back at Tracy Island had realised that Scott and Alan had not arrived in Florida. Jeff had tried to call Alan's mobile to check if they got there safely as Scott said he would call when they got to their destination but it had got late and he still hadn't called. So he had tried to call Alan but had got no answer. He had then tried to contact his sons via their watches but he got no answer on that either. He decided to contact John and John scanned for their watches but they weren't showing. They must have been either be broken or turned off. Jeff was getting increasingly worried as to where Scott and Alan were.

"Okay, I've had enough of waiting now. Virgil, launch Thunderbird 2 and search the area for any crashed planes, anything. Take Gordon and Thunderbird 4 with you. Brains."

"Yes, M-Mister Tracy?"

"Go with them."

"Yes, M-Mister Tracy."

"Thunderbirds are go!" And with that Virgil, Gordon and Brains headed off to Thunderbird 2 and another mission was underway.

**Please review!**


	4. Day 1: part 3

**Author's note: Thanks to KatZen, Pepsemaxke, Ayanna Wildfire and cathrl for reviewing. KatZen - sorry but they can't get off the island yet. It would make a very short story. Anyone know how to reply to reviews?**

Virgil and Gordon in Thunderbird 2 flew over the desert island, oblivious that their two missing brothers were in fact on this very island.

"Virgil?" said Gordon.

"Yes, Gordon."

"Do you honestly think they're here? I mean we've been over all the islands now. Maybe they got to Florida and they turned their watches off so they could have a bit of peace and quiet?"

"Somehow I don't think that's likely. Scott would have contacted us." Virgil wished what Gordon had said could be true but at the moment it seemed highly unlikely.

"I guess," Gordon said gloomily.

"I think we should take a look at this island…" "Base to Thunderbird 2. Base to Thunderbird 2, come in please!" Virgil was interrupted by his father's voice calling through the radio. Virgil switched the communications on and replied," This is Thunderbird 2, receiving you loud and clear. What is it, Dad?"

"A tornado has hit Florida. A lot of people are trapped under rubble  
and some are seriously injured. I want you to fly back to base and drop Thunderbird 4 off and collect Pod 5 and the Drilling and Crushing Excavator." Gordon let out a sigh.

"I guess we'll come back to this later then," he said.

Meanwhile, Scott and Alan, who had heard Thunderbird 2's engine, were desperately trying to stop her from leaving.

"WAIT! WAIT!" they cried, but they knew it was hopeless. They couldn't hear them and were way above Scott and Alan's position so couldn't possibly see them with all the trees and other things on the island. Alan sat down on a rock, annoyed. He knew that, even if Virgil and Gordon could hear out of the cabin over the noise of Thunderbird 2, the noise of the waterfall they were currently at would block out the noise they made.

Scott came and sat next to him.

"Al, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, Scott. I'm really okay. We were this close," Alan made a gesture with his fingers, "to freedom. This close. And yet they just flew away. That makes me feel great!" Scott put one arm around his brother, trying to make him feel better.

"Look, I'm sure we'll get another chance to get out of here. They will find us. I know they will."

**Chapter 5 coming soon.**


	5. Day 1: part 4

**Thanks for reviewing everyone. Sorry it took so long but I was kinda busy. **

"I guess you're right, Scott," Alan said. "But how long do you think it'll be till they do find us? A day? A week? A month?"

"I don't know, Alan," Scott admitted. "But until they do come here again, we'll have to survive here. We have food but we don't really have a place to shelter and live, and our clothes are pretty ripped and worn."

"Yeah, it is very hot on this island and these clothes are uncomfortable," said Alan.

"I think we should head back to the beach. It'll be easier for Thunderbird 2 to see us from there."

"Good idea." So they started to pack their stuff up, their food and map and trekked off back through the wilderness. It was hard work and scratched them through their, already ripped, clothes. The forest was quite dense and hard to see in so for a while they stopped, for a rest and to take in some of the things around them.

The first few times Scott and Alan had been through the forest they had been in quite a hurry and hadn't really stopped. The first thing they noticed was the smell. After all, they couldn't really miss it when it hit you like a ton of bricks. It was what you smell when you walk into a garden centre: exotic plants and fruit.

Alan was glad, for once in his stay on the island, that humans hadn't got there before he and Scott and cut down all the trees to replace them with houses and other man-made things. He couldn't remember how many mudslides and other rescues that he and his brothers had been on that were caused by cutting down trees. If all the trees had have been cut down, he doubted that the air would be this fresh. That was just about the opposite of Thunderbird 5, where there was no air if you went outside. He wondered aloud if International Rescue had got any rescue calls while they had been stuck on the island.

"Probably. Why else would Thunderbird 2 have flown away instead of landing and investigating this place?" Scott asked rhetorically.

"Yeah. I think we should probably get going now. We've been here for a while now."

"I guess we have," Scott said and looked at his watch instinctively. "Oh, darn it. It's smashed. Must have been in the crash. I can't believe I didn't realise."

"Wow. That's a new one for you, then," Alan said sarcastically and Scott just glared at him.

"Let's just head off then now, shall we?" and not waiting for an answer, Scott headed off for the beach.

"Hey, wait for me, why don't ya?" Alan cried as he ran after him.

Meanwhile, in Thunderbird 2

"Why did we have to have a mission right now?" Gordon moaned. "Why couldn't we have it after we'd found Scott and Alan?"

"Because, Gordon, a tornado chose this time to hit Florida. At least we'll know if they're actually there, now." Virgil told Gordon.

"I'd rather them be stranded on a desert island," Gordon replied.

"So would I. Look, we're approaching Tracy Island now so I need to concentrate on landing Thunderbird 2." Virgil turned his 'bird around just as they got closer to the runway and reversed her back through the Hangar door. He then flicked the button to change the pod when it was correctly lined up and selected Pod 5. He didn't go back into the main villa on Tracy Island, just told his father that they were launching and opened the Hangar doors.

"Okay, Gords you strapped in?" he asked his younger brother.

"Yes, Virgil. You don't need to ask me that every time we launch. I'm not stupid."

"Sorry, sorry," Virgil apologised as TB2 travelled down the runway and stopped at the end. Within a few seconds the part she was on lifted up so Thunderbird 2 was on a diagonal slant facing up towards the sky. Then a few moments later the green freighter was up in the sky and coming back into horizontal flight. Virgil steered her through the sky and soon they were heading towards Florida.

**There's that chapter finished then. I'll update soon. And don't worry, there will be some action soon, if you're getting a bit bored.**


	6. Day 1: part 5

**I do not own Scooby Doo and you'll have to watch 'Martian Invasion'** **to know who Mr Stutt is. My chapters are getting longer! **

Thunderbird 2 arrived at Florida a few hours later. The whole place looked a mess. There were buildings that had been torn right through by the tornado and it didn't look like anyone could have lived through it.

Virgil and Gordon hoped that Scott and Alan weren't there. Even if they were it didn't look as if they'd find them. People could be trapped anywhere with all the things that had been turned over and smashed.

Thunderbird 2 circled around for a bit while Virgil searched for a place to land. This rescue was going to be a tough one, especially without a field commander. Brains could do Mobile Control (but obviously from Thunderbird 2 because they hadn't brought Thunderbird 1) so Gordon and Virgil could both concentrate on getting people out but they were still one man down.

Thunderbird 2 finally found a clear place to land and touched down. The door on the side of the cabin opened and Virgil and Gordon walked down the steps that had come down from the side of it. They assessed the area, like Scott normally would have done, and then got out the Drilling and Crushing excavator to free the trapped people.

They found a lot of people trapped in buildings that had been hit by the tornado and flying objects. (Identified ones) They cut a path through them though and rescued them. But they had been right. A lot of people had died, nonetheless. Virgil hated it when lots of people died. Even though everyone in International Rescue knew it wasn't their fault when people were already dead when they got there it still felt horrible and they still blamed themselves for not getting there quicker. Virgil was glad Scott wasn't there rescuing people as well. Scott got really down when he couldn't save people. The sight at the moment would be enough to even make that Mr Stutt guy, who was trying to bring International Rescue down, feel a bit sad. At least that's what Virgil thought.

Virgil and Gordon went to Disney World while they were in Florida to check if Scott and Alan had got there. It was a bit of a silly idea, as the whole complex had been hit too by the tornado. It wasn't as bad as the rest of Florida and only a few people had been hurt but everyone had evacuated the area by then anyway. As they walked back to Thunderbird 2, Gordon said," Do you think it's possible that Scott and Alan are safe somewhere? Maybe sitting in a nice warm house miles from here?"

"As much as I wish I knew, I don't. We don't know any thing about where they are and how they are. No clues. " Virgil missed his brothers as much as Gordon did, if possibly more. But probably not possible. Gordon missed his partner in crime and Virgil missed his best friend. Although all the brothers would do anything for each other really, Gordon preferred to stick with Alan, Virgil preferred to stick with Scott and John… Well, John preferred to be alone…Most of the time.

"Gang, let's split up and look for clues," Gordon said in his best 'Freddie' voice. Virgil laughed. They had used to watch 'Scooby Doo' when they were kids.

They reached Thunderbird 2 and loaded the Drilling and Crushing excavator back in.

"D-Did you h-have any l-l-luck, Virgil?" Brains asked when they got back to the cabin. "W-were they th-there?"

"No. At least we think they weren't. They might have left though before we got there. The whole place was deserted by the time we arrived."

"Oh, w-well. At l-least they can't h-have been h-hurt by the t-t-tornado if they w-weren't h-here."

"Yeah, that's good I guess," Gordon said, depressed about his brothers having seemingly disappeared off the face of the planet. A few minutes later Virgil, Gordon and Brains were strapped in their seats and Thunderbird 2 lifted from the ground and set off for Tracy Island.

* * *

A lot of hours before on the island

Scott and Alan pushed their way through the last few brambles blocking their way to the beach.

"Phew. Finally made it." Alan panted.

"I swear it didn't take that long before," Scott said, gasping for air.

"Well, last time we didn't get lost."

"You had the map!" Scott said.

"It wasn't my fault it was upside down." Alan defended himself.

"I don't have time for this."

"Yeah, it is getting pretty dark. We had tea hours ago. Now, I'm just tired." Alan yawned. Scott kinda had to agree with him. They had had tea ages ago. It had been a very long day. They had been marooned on a desert island, Scott had gone into the jungle to get food, they had ate, travelled to the waterfall, found the map, ate again, washed, heard Thunderbird 2's engines and then travelled back again. Thinking about this made Scott feel incredibly drowsy (not something that happened often with Scott) and he had soon fallen asleep. As for Alan, he had just enough time to see his brother fall asleep before he did too.

**Please review. Day 2 will come soon. A pretty long day that was wasn't it?**


	7. Day 2: part 1

**Thanks to those who reviewed. Here's some action and my longest chapter yet.**

Alan was woken the next morning by his brother saying rather loudly," Alan, wake up," and gently prodding him.

"Scott, what you doing? Let me sleep," he moaned.

"No, Alan, I think it's going to rain. Look at those clouds," Scott replied and pointed to where some very dark grey clouds were floating above the sandy beach where Alan and Scott were.

Alan rubbed his eyes and lifted himself up off the sand.

"Can't we just go back inside?" he asked, forgetting there wasn't any 'inside' and they were on a desert island. Scott looked at him strangely and Alan looked around. Of course, yeah, they weren't on Tracy Island anymore.

"Sorry, I forgot. This place really does look like Tracy Island," he told Scott.

"I know, it's almost as if…" A loud clap of thunder, signalling to them to get moving for a storm was coming, interrupted his words.

"We've got to go now," Scott told Alan and pulled him over to a tree. "We need to find a shelter. Got any ideas?" Alan desperately tried to think of something but couldn't.

Just at that moment, the rain started to fall. It was slower at first but after a few seconds it was pouring heavier.

Scott dragged his younger brother over to where a tree bent over. This could provide shelter for a bit, but it was quite a small place and only one person could fit in there.

"Alan, you go down there. I'll find somewhere else to shelter," Scott said.

"But…" Alan started.

"No buts, Alan. I'll be fine and so will you." Alan didn't even try to argue any more than that, as he knew he couldn't win. He sat down and leant against the tree, trying to stay as small as possible so that the rain couldn't get to him.

Scott ran across the beach, looking for a cave, or anything that kept the rain off him. He was very cold and wet and knew that if he couldn't get out the rain soon, he could be in danger of hypothermia, or even pneumonia.

After a little while of running down the beach, he finally found a cave. He would have to swim there, but at least it was a place that the rain couldn't get to. He would see if it was safe first and then go and get Alan.

He ran into the water and started to swim. It was hard to fight the current and it was a time when he wished he were Gordon. He finally got there though, exhausted and hungry. I'll just have a rest for a minute, he thought and checked if the cave was safe.

He was in luck, there were no animals there and the water couldn't get in there either. Now he would have to go and get Alan though, and he didn't fancy swimming back across to that beach again.

Scott took a moment to look around the cave, and discovered something very odd. It looked as if the cave had been lived in. There were markings on the wall and it took a few moments for Scott to realise that they were letters.

_JT_

JT, what could that stand for? Scott asked himself. Maybe Alan would know. Scott thought he'd better go back for Alan. That tree didn't look like the best shelter.

Alan pulled his arms up against him. This was getting scary. It had always been okay when he was inside and his brothers were there to comfort him, but at the moment he was getting worried. What if the tree collapsed on him? What if Scott didn't find somewhere and he got ill? Alan wasn't normally a pessimist but things weren't looking good.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, the lightening came. The sound of it made him clasp his ears and cover them with anything near him. He also had to cover his eyes to stop himself from getting blinded by the bright flashes of yellow and gold. Although he would never admit to it Alan eyes started sting and water. If anyone saw him, it was the rain but to him he was crying. He wanted to go home and see his dad and brothers. Not stay on this island for the rest of his life and this to happen every time there was a storm.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and hit the tree Alan was sheltering under. It started to fall… on him!

Out of the rain a familiar face appeared and pulled him out, just as the tree fell.

"Scott," Alan cried and flung his arms around him. Scott hugged him back and, seeing the tears in his eyes said soothingly," Hey, it's okay now Al, you're safe. Well at least you will be in a minute. We need to get to the cave, first." Alan pulled away from the embrace and looked at his brother, seeing how pale he was.

"Yeah, and we need to get there fast. Are you feeling all right?" Alan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Scott said dismissively. " What about you?"

"Well, you know." Scott did know. When he was younger, Alan had been afraid of thunderstorms. He was all right now, at least that was what everyone other than Scott thought. One night Scott had come into Alan's room, sensing something was wrong, during a thunderstorm. Alan was tossing and turning and there were tears running down his face. At first Scott had thought Alan was ill but then he woke up, and knowing Scott wouldn't leave until he told him, he told him everything. How he could never get to sleep when there were thunderstorms and how he was still afraid of them. Alan never told anyone else of course, not even Tin Tin.

"Come on then let's get to the cave. I have something to show you," Scott said and ran down to the end of the beach, Alan following closely behind. They got to the water and Alan asked," How do we get there, then?"

"We swim," Scott replied and waded into the water. Alan looked horrified. The current looked very strong and Scott was going to swim through it to get to the cave. No wonder he looked so pale. After a few minutes, Scott was at the beach and he signalled to Alan to swim over too.

Reluctantly, Alan entered the water and swam. At least in a minute he would be safe from the rain. He looked over to Scott on the other part of the island. It looked so far away. No, don't think like that Alan, he thought. If Scott can do it so can I.

This seemed to encourage Alan and he got to the shore. He was absolutely exhausted and collapsed on the floor of the cave. He was hungry and told Scott this.

"Ah, yes. Food. I didn't think about that," he said.

"What?" Alan asked unbelievingly. "What are we supposed to do without food?"

"I'm sorry. I just kind of forgot. Anyway, I have something to show you," Scott said and led Alan over to the part of the cave with the letters. Alan gasped in stunned recognition.

"What? Do you know who wrote that?" Scott asked him.

"I think so. But you probably won't believe me."

"Who?"

**Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger but I'll update soon anyway.**


	8. Day 2: part 2

**Sorry this chapter took so long but I was busy yesterday.**

"Look, I'm not sure if it is him as it's not that likely," Alan said.

"Just tell me who you think it is then," Scott replied.

"Would J Tracy give you a clue?" Scott finally twigged at this.

"Of course. I can't believe I didn't realise. I didn't think Dad had been to this island before, though."

"To be honest, I think it must have been when that cruise liner that Dad was on sank and he got marooned on a desert island. But what I don't get was why you don't recognise this place. Didn't you and Gordon rescue Dad?"

"Oh, yeah. Gordon actually found Dad. We split up to try and find him and I went to a different island." Scott told Alan what had happened when their dad had been shipwrecked and he and Gordon had gone looking for him.

"But you always told us that both of you found him." Scott looked a little embarrassed.

"Well, both of our efforts helped towards us finding Dad." Alan however didn't look convinced. I bet he was just taking the credit, Alan thought.

"Anyway, so do you think Dad made that map then?" Scott said, to change the subject.

"Sure, why not? I know Dad's not really a cartographer, but it didn't look hard to make. Speaking of maps, can I see it?"

"Sure," Scott said and reached down to his bag… that wasn't there.

"Oh no," Scott said and hit his head with his hand.

"Great, well done, Scott! You have managed to, not only forget the food, but the map as well!" Alan said, annoyed with his brother for being so stupid.

"Alan, my main priority was getting both of us safe and dry and alive. So I'm sorry if during that I didn't have enough time to do everything else as well," Scott said sarcastically and a little angrily. Why couldn't his brother understand that?

"Well, the alive bit isn't exactly true, Scott as you forgot one main important thing. We have no food!" Alan almost shouted. Scott had had enough of his brother now and walked deeper into the cave.

"Where are you going?" Alan did shout this time.

"Where do you think I'm going?" Scott shouted back, his words echoing around the massive cave.

Alan sighed. He wasn't really mad with his brother, just annoyed that he had forgotten two vital things. He hadn't meant to snap at Scott either. Everything was so frustrating though, it seemed if you managed to find one good thing, you'd lose the other. Now they had found a cave and discovered who had made that map, they had left the map and food. Sure, they could find more food, but what about that map? Surely it would get ruined outside in the rain. But this was a bit strange as it looked quite old and Dad had been shipwrecked on this island ages ago. There would have been storms before he and Scott got there so how would it have survived through them? This place was full of mysteries, hopefully ones that they could solve.

This cave is massive, Scott thought as he travelled further and further into it. There were even more wall markings, but this time it was a map. But not just any map. The map. It was almost exactly the same as the one he had left outside. The person, his dad, must have drawn it onto the wall and then made the one that they had found. But this one was just a little different. At the bottom right hand corner of the map it was signed with two initials. But they were not J.T. Instead the letters were W.M. Dad hadn't made the map, then. There could have been other people on the island than him then. Well, he had been on a cruise liner with other people. They had mutinied him though, and Scott didn't fancy Dad being on an island with these people. Scott found his head filled with mysteries. Was the J.T. really Jeff Tracy? Who was the W.M? How had the map survived? As he couldn't answer any of these and the cave was beginning to freak him out, Scott made his way back to where he had left Alan.

Alan was sitting down on the cold stone floor, trying to dry his clothes out. Come to think of it, Scott was getting very cold himself. He didn't realise he was shivering until now.

"Hey," Scott said, as he went to sit by Alan.

"Hey," Alan said gloomily.

"You forgiven me yet?" Scott asked.

"I suppose. I guess we can starve until the rain stops."

"Good, because I've found the solution to our map problem. It's right in there," Scott said. "You coming?"

"When I've dried my shirt out and put it back on, yes. It is cold, you know." Alan put it back on and Scott took him further into the cave.

Meanwhile, up in Thunderbird 5, John was monitoring the things going on in the world. There was a fire in Beijing that so far, the fire fighters were managing to keep under control, a flood in south-west England and a couple of people had been hurt when an earthquake had demolished a few homes in Connecticut. There was nothing that really required International Rescue's help. John was glad too, for he wasn't really thinking about rescues at all. John wasn't normally one to get worried, he was normally the one that sorted out everyone's worries and troubles and was carefree himself. But now his oldest and youngest brothers had gone missing and he couldn't even help with finding them. There watches weren't showing up on the scanners and it was as if they weren't even on Earth anymore. But that was obviously silly, well to his brothers it was. Anyway, he didn't think it likely that aliens would have abducted his brothers. They had to be somewhere. It's like when you lose something. You look over and over again for it, and then when you stop wanting to find it, you do. If it were like that in this instance, then they would never find Scott and Alan. The Tracys would never forget them. Oh god, he was sounding like they were dead or something, which they weren't… He hoped.

He normally liked it up in space, but at the moment he felt lonelier than he ever had before. But he normally liked being alone. It was only now that he felt like he wanted a best friend or at least someone to talk to. Scott's best friend was Virgil and Gordon's was Alan, but John was all alone.

He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to Tracy Island until either his brothers and dad found Scott and Alan or they decided to bring John down and put Thunderbird 5 on automatic. He highly doubted Dad would choose the latter.

Anyway, he was feeling lonely so decided to call base and see how they were coping. They hadn't called for ages and so he was eager to find out what had been going on since Thunderbird 2 got back from the rescue in Florida the previous day.

"Base from Thunderbird 5, come in please."

"Thunderbird 5, this is Base, go ahead." The tired face of his father appeared on the monitor. "What is it, John?"

"It's not really a mission. I just wanted to know what's going on, that's all."

"Oh, right. Well, nothing much has happened since Virgil and Gordon got back so I don't have much to tell you."  
"Any news on where Scott and Alan are?"

"Only that they're not at Disney World, but you already know that. I tell you, next time any of your brothers go on holiday I want you to track them to see where they are," Jeff said jokingly, but deep down he didn't think that was such a bad idea. He wished that there were some clue to where his eldest and youngest sons were. He knew, for a fact though that if they were both together, they would look after each other.

"Ok, Dad. Call if you have any news."

"I will, son." Jeff called off and was left looking at his oldest and youngest sons' portraits. He would find them, even if it took him to the ends of the Earth, he would find Scott and Alan. They had to be on Earth somewhere, didn't they?

**Please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	9. Day 2: part 3

**I'm sorry I didn't update until now. Really sorry. **

Scott pointed at the wall.

"The map!" Alan said.

"Yeah, but it's not done by Dad, unless the letters meant something else," Scott replied.

"Strange," Alan said, slowly.

"This whole island is strange!" Alan couldn't agree more. It was strange. Strange how it was obvious that people had lived here, but there was no signs of life at the moment. Sure, they could have built a boat and got away from the island, but that was very unlikely. When they were on the beach, Alan could tell that they would never be able to get past the big waves, the breakers, without a very solid boat. Tracy One must have crashed inside them though, so at the moment they couldn't escape.

Just then he heard the loud sound of thunder and felt a bit scared again. Even being this far in the cave, they could still hear it, annoyingly.

"Come on, Al. It'll be okay. It's only thunder." Scott told his younger brother.

"I know, Scott. It's just, oh, it doesn't matter."

"Come on, tell me," Scott pleaded.

"Oh, okay. It's just whenever there's thunder I always think that I'm either going to get electrocuted or there's going to be a fire."

"I'm guessing that tree nearly falling on you didn't help either," Scott added.

"Yeah."

"Look, we all get scared sometimes."

"Even you?" Alan asked.

"Even me."

Alan looked shocked at this. "What?" he asked incredulously.

"I get scared sometimes. Perhaps not of thunder, but I tell you, when you, John, Virgil or Gordon gets hurt, I get terrified. "

"Really?"

"Really truly."

Alan felt a little better now he knew that he wasn't alone.

"And I bet you, Dad feels completely scared at the moment too," Scott said. Alan shot him a questioning look.

"He probably has no idea where we are and if we're okay," Scott explained.

"Oh, yeah. He doesn't. I wish we could contact them and let them know we're alright."

"Me too." Although Scott didn't really feel 'fine' he didn't want Alan worrying. But it was pretty cold in the cave, and then add that to the fact that both Scott and Alan still had very wet clothes on still and they were very freezing. Unfortunately for Scott, Alan noticed him shivering.

"Oh, I'm fine," Scott said when Alan pointed this out. "It's just the because the cave's cold." But Scott's teeth were chattering as he said this and he had goose bumps down his arms.

"Maybe we should try to go somewhere a bit warmer," Alan suggested.

"No, we'll just go back to the entrance of the cave. I don't know about you, but I'm tired."

"I'm tired and hungry," Alan said, just to point out the fact that they had no food, again.

"For the last time, Alan. I'm sorry!"

"Sorry too, for bringing it up, again. Shall we go or not?"

"Yeah." So Scott and Alan made their way past the wall drawings, the map and letters, and were soon back at the familiar sight of the opening and of the sea and storm outside.

Scott curled up against the wall and tried to go to sleep. But it was hard, because of the noise of the thunder and lightning. He could see why so many people were afraid of it. Every time he started to drift off, it came with a bang and clap and he couldn't get to sleep.

In the end, Scott gave up trying. He could see Alan had too. The face he was making at the moment, one of loneliness and fear, made Scott want to go over and give him a hug. For a moment his mind battled over whether to or not. His brotherly side won and he went to sit next to him.

"You okay?" he asked and pulled him into a tight embrace, when he nodded gloomily.

"Al, I can see you're not. I know you're afraid, but we'll be fine. The storm'll pass soon," Scott said, reassuringly.

"It's not that," Alan said.

"What is it then?"

"I miss Dad, Virgil, Gordon and John."

"So do I, Alan. Wait, don't you miss Tin Tin?"

Alan stayed silent. Of course he missed Tin Tin! He hoped she missed him too.

Tin Tin was at that moment, in her room and thinking about Alan. Oh, she missed him. It was so dull without him here. Of course, she missed Scott too, but not as much as Alan.

She wished she'd gone with him. She had asked Mr Tracy if she could go, but he had said that Scott had leave coming up and it would be easier if Scott went with Alan. It wasn't fair. Although, they could be in danger, hurt or even… she didn't like to think about the last option, she wished she had gone. At least she would know where they were.

She looked out of the window, in the direction that Alan had gone when they had flew off in the jet. She decided she wanted to go and persuade Mr Tracy to let her go with Virgil and Gordon to find Alan and Scott.

Jeff was in the lounge, talking to John, when Tin Tin came into the room.

"Mr Tracy, when are Virgil and Gordon setting off to look for Alan and Scott again?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. They'll be going in a minute, actually."

"Wait, Dad. Where exactly are they going, anyway?" John asked, joining the conversation. Virgil, who was playing the piano, told him.

"Ah, well a storm's currently over that area. I wouldn't suggest going at the moment," John told him.

"Why, whenever we might be close to finding Scott and Alan, is there a storm or rescue?" It's almost as if someone doesn't want us to find them, Virgil thought. Maybe it was a sign that they weren't on that island.

He didn't want to think about it anymore, though, as he knew he couldn't do anything until the storm passed. It would be quite a long wait, so he started to play the piano.

Jeff was frustrated about the storm. They would have to wait for the storm to pass Tracy Island as, even though the island was quite far away from it, the storm was heading here and flying straight into it in Thunderbird 2 was not a very good idea.

If his sons were on that island, he hoped they were okay. He knew Alan got afraid of storms and thunder and lightning, and being right in the thick of it with no shelter wasn't exactly good for him. Maybe there was a shelter, though. Maybe the place was inhabited, like the place he got shipwrecked on. That tribe were very kind to him. He hoped that if his sons were trapped on a desert island, there would be people like them there.

He was just remembering those amazing islands when Tin Tin said," Mr Tracy, do you suppose when Virgil and Gordon go to find Alan and Scott, I could go with them?"

"Oh, Tin Tin. I don't know."

"Please, Mr Tracy. They could be hurt." This was Tin Tin's way of getting to go on missions, as she was a first-aider.

"Oh, alright then. You can go." Yes, perhaps they'd find Alan and Scott, too.

Scott woke up lying against the wall, with Alan leaning against him, fast asleep. He must have dozed off, then. It was still raining, though, and he didn't want to wake Alan. He couldn't stay in the position he was in either. He gently pushed Alan off him to find he was suddenly a lot colder. His clothes still hadn't dried off, in the cold cave.

Scott wanted it to be sunny and warm, but obviously he'd have to wait a while for that. He'd taken being warm and having buildings to live in for granted but right now he felt like he was at the North Pole. Well, he felt shivery all over, but now he was feeling hot too. Except not in a good way.

He was getting a throbbing headache and started to feel amazingly tired. His eyes were threatening to close and he desperately battled to stay conscious.

"Alan…" he started, before everything went black and he knew no more.

**I'm sorry, Scotty! I really am. Anyway, the next chapter'll be soon.**


	10. Day 2: part 4

**Here's the next chapter.**

Alan woke up just in time to see his brother collapse.

"Scott!" he cried and ran over to him. He put his hand on his older brother's forehead to find it was boiling hot.

"Oh, jeez, Scott. Why couldn't you have told me you were ill?"

Alan propped Scott up against the wall and tried to look for something to help his brother. He was really sick and without medicine he could get a lot worse. Alan desperately tried to think of what to do. He had to get help – but where from? This island was in the middle of nowhere. (Nowhere meaning the Pacific Ocean, which was the largest ocean in the world) They were miles from civilisation, so did he actually expect there to be a hospital, here on this island?

He looked out of the cave, at the sea, and realised something. The rain was stopping. He didn't know what good this would do, as he would have to swim to get back to the beach, and even then he still couldn't really find help. Now that the storm was over though, maybe he could find some food. He wouldn't have to battle the current anymore so could freely swim over to the beach again. Which he did. It didn't take half the time it did last time to swim over to the beach, and when he was back over he saw a slope, which they hadn't noticed before. It led to quite a high up place, where you could see the whole beach.

This could be quite useful, Alan thought, and went over to see if he could climb up the slope. It was quite steep, though years of rock-climbing abled him to do it. Soon he was at the top and could see the beach. He could also see the cave that he had left Scott lying unconscious in. He felt guilty thinking about it now. He had only meant to leave the cave for a bit, for some food, but now he was standing high above, at the top of a hill.

He couldn't help it – his adrenalin-loving side was so raring to do something fun and not sit and collect food. Sooner or later he would have to climb back down and collect some food, for he was very hungry, but for now he just wanted to take in the view and feel the breeze on his face. He knew he could get all of this at home, well not any peace or time to do things, but at the moment he doubted if he'd ever get 'home' again.

Suddenly, he heard a shout from behind him, and nearly fell off the hill with alarm. It was a man's voice, and was very rough and he thought the language was English. The person shouted again and Alan spun around to face them. He didn't recognise the man, but he was soon to find out who W.M was.

Scott found himself drifting in and out of consciousness. His head was killing him, and hurting like mad. He felt as if he was on Neptune and Mercury at the same time. (That is boiling hot and freezing cold) He managed to force his eyes open and discovered that Alan had disappeared. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't exactly get up and go to find him. Oh, he was so tired. He wanted to just go back to sleep.

Focus, Scott, you've got to find Alan, he thought.

Maybe, he could just try to see outside a bit. Maybe Alan would be out there. He slowly pushed himself off the ground. At one point he nearly fell back down again, but luckily leant against the wall just in time. He could just about see out now. There was the beach. Wait, wasn't something different. Oh yes, it had stopped raining. Alan had probably gone back outside, then. He'd shout for him.

"Alan! Alan!" Scott half-shouted, feebly. This fever, or whatever it was, was really getting to him, now he couldn't even shout properly. He had already fainted once because of it, though and he wouldn't allow himself to collapse again. He shouted again, as Alan can't have heard him the first time.

"Alan!" He shouted again, a little louder this time.

Alan was staring at the man wearing animal skins and leaves for clothes, just as he heard Scott shout.

"Sorry, gotta go," he told the man that was staring at him back.

He ran back down the slope again, slipping as he went and grazing his arm. It was hurting like mad, but Scott was awake and he needed to see he was okay. He ran along the sandy beach, nearly falling over as he rushed.

Scott was standing, well leaning, against the wall of the cave. God, he looked so ill. No wonder he was struggling to stand.

"Al," he cried, and waved at him. "Hey, why are you running so fast, you could get hurt. And why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?" Scott took over his demanding and protective attitude and Alan sighed. Even when he was ill, Scott was still very annoyingly protective of his brothers.

"Scott, relax. I'm fine." Alan said and waded, a little too enthusiastically, into the water. He scraped his foot on a rock and yelped in pain.

"Alan. Are you really fine?" Scott asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"You still haven't told me why you look like you've seen a ghost," Scott said, to change the subject.

Alan half waded-half hopped over to the cave and pulled himself up. "Well, um, there are other people on this island," he blurted out.

Scott stared at him, wideyed.

"W-what," he stammered. Alan thought he looked like he was going to faint.

"Are you okay, Scott?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine. Is your foot alright?"

"Well, it hurts and it's bleeding."

"Ouch," Scott said, and not easily pulled a strip of one of his sleeves of his shirt off. He got Alan to sit down and made a bandage around his foot, where it was bleeding.

"That okay?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Good, let's go meet the other people on this island, then." Scott replied, and attempted to get up, failing miserably.

"Scott, you're sick. You can't just travel about like this. I'll go and talk to this guy, and you stay here."

Scott looked shocked. He was used to making orders, not taking them, especially from his youngest brother.

"I'll be off then, see you soon," Alan said cheerfully, and waded back into the water, again, wincing every time he stepped down on his injured foot.

Scott sat down on the floor, defeated, and soon fell asleep again.

Alan, however, got to the other side, and sat on the sand. It felt so soft, unlike the hard stone floor of the cave. He kind of felt sorry for his brother, but he had made the right decision. Now, to climbing that slope again.

It took a while to locate, but Alan found the tall slope at last and started to climb it. It was more slippery this time, Alan was sure of it. He kept on slipping, so at the end of almost 30 minutes he was back down at the bottom again. He needed a way to get to the top, without slipping. Hmmmm, that tree would do.

Alan had seen a tree next to the slope. It didn't look that hard to climb... but in actual fact it was. There were places you could put your feet, but if you put them there a frenzy of different bugs came and swarmed all over you.

15 minutes and about 50 bites later, Alan was at the top of the slope, having climbed the tree and jumping on to the hill. He turned around and tried to spot the man he had seen earlier. But it was no good. This man had been here nearly 50 minutes before. He wouldn't have stayed that long.

But what Alan did find was a passageway to another place. It was through bushes and thorns this time and these cut Alan. But he didn't care. He wanted to find out what was down here.

Moving aside the last few bits of vegetation and leaves, Alan stepped through. He was amazed by what he saw. It was a camp. There was a whole tribe of people here.

**So, Alan has found a camp. But will Scott be okay and what has happened to that mysterious man? I'm terribly sorry but I won't be able to update until after Sunday.**


	11. Day 2: part 5

**So here it is then. The next chapter. Sorry I didn't update on Sunday but I was very busy. **

Alan gaped in awe at the place. Right in the middle of the clearing was a burning campfire and the camp worked out from that. There were a few large buildings, actually more like huts, that were made of what looked like a type of wood. Bamboo, maybe. A cross sign was scratched onto the outside wall of one of them and Alan realised it must be a hospital or infirmary. Maybe they could help Scott.

While he was looking around he didn't notice people start to look at him until one of the children, who had been playing, screamed and ran into a hut. Soon everyone was looking at him and backing away, as if he had the Black Death or something.

"Look, there's no need to be scared. I'm not going to hurt you," Alan told them quickly, and held up his hands in a surrendering motion. The adults eyed him suspiciously. He took this opportunity to look back at them.

There looked to be a kind of chief guy, the one who was at the front of them. He wore a sharkskin cloak and was black coloured with black hair. The kids that had been playing looked just like him, except that they were wearing leafy clothes with some other material that Alan couldn't place. It did occur to him that they might be his children. Everyone actually looked alike here, so maybe it was a family tribe.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" the man that Alan thought was a chief asked. So this man spoke English. It wasn't very fluently, he sounded more African. The man he had seen earlier on the hill had spoken English, but he wasn't this man. Come to think about it, Alan hadn't seen that guy anywhere since he had left him on the hill.

"I will ask again, who are you and what do you want with us?" Alan had been so caught up with his thoughts that he had forgotten that the man had asked him a question.

"Um, sorry. My name is Alan and I don't want anything with you." Alan replied, and then remembered about Scott. "Except perhaps that you help my brother. He's ill, and needs medical attention."

The chief thought about this for a moment, then said," I will make you a deal. We help you and your brother, and you are welcome to join our tribe if, and only if, you help us."

"With what?"

"We are a little short on food gatherers. If you will work for us, then we can help you." The whole tribe nodded at this.

Alan thought about it. Well, he didn't need much to think about. Only that, he needed to do this for Scott's sake.

"Okay, then," he told the chief and held out his hand. The chief looked at him questioningly and Alan explained.

"You shake it," he told him.

"Oh," the man replied, and shook Alan's arm so violently it felt like it would fall off. The man laughed when Alan clutched it tightly.

"So we have a deal. Now, I would like to introduce you to my tribe – the Kabila Tribe, and I am Kimoni Kabila. This is my wife, Dacia." He pointed to a pretty young woman to the left of him. Pretty, but not as much as Tin Tin, he thought.

"My three children, Kya, Tawonga and Malaika" gesturing to the children who Alan had thought were Kimoni's children, "the tribe elders, Baba and Mamello, my brother, Yerodin and his wife Zanta. There is also William Mansfield." Kimoni struggled a bit trying to say his name, as it obviously wasn't African, like everyone else's was. "But he is not like us, he is not family, but like you so we call him Adisa - the one that shall teach us. And he did teach us. We shall call you… Akin."

"What does that mean, exactly?"

"Brave man."

Kimoni doesn't know how right he is, thought Alan.

"So, shall we go to this cave then?"

"Sure," Alan replied, "but I don't know how we are going to get him back to the beach. There is water between us and him."

"Oh well," Kimoni said and put his hand through the air, as if swotting a fly, "we do have boats." Alan felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" he asked with a grin.

Back on Tracy Island, everyone was annoyed about the storm. They were all gathered in the lounge, as it was the safest and most secure room in the villa, with sandwiches and drinks for lunch. Virgil couldn't believe it was lunch already. Well, he had been playing sad songs on the piano all morning. What better way to pass the time when two of your brothers are missing?

Anyway, so everyone was gathered in the lounge with food. Grandma had said they should eat it in the dining room, so as to not get food on the carpet, but on the table instead, but Jeff had insisted that everyone stay in the most central place of the villa. In the end Grandma had given in and agreed.

Now Virgil was eating his ham sandwiches, sitting on the sofa that, when his dad pressed a switch, went down underground to Thunderbird 3. Not that anyone could fly her anymore. Both of her main pilots were missing. He could tell Dad was annoyed at himself for having made Scott _and _Alan both go on holiday at the same time as even if Scott and Alan had got to Florida without delay, they would still be having the same problem now. Sort of.

"Virgil?" Gordon said, while chomping furiously on his sandwich.

"Yes, Gordon?"

"How come you always manage to sleep through storms? They're so… noisy."

"Well, storms normally happen when I'm already asleep. By then, I just can't get woken up, I guess," Virgil said with a shrug.

"It's not fair," Gordon said with a scowl.

"Life's not fair, Gordo," Virgil replied. Gordon looked down and spotted Virgil's other sandwich lying untouched on his plate. "You going to eat that?" he asked.

Virgil offered it over to him.

"Thanks, Virg!"

"I wasn't hungry anyway," Virgil replied.

For once in his time up in Thunderbird 5, John was bored. Bored of looking out of the window and seeing nothing but stars and planet Earth and the Moon. He wanted to be Earth-bound again and see his family. He wanted to breathe fresh air and not spend all day answering rescue calls and writing books.

As much as space fascinated him, John had already learnt a lot about it already. It had been his choice to become an astronomer and stay up here most of the time, but sometimes he regretted it. This was one of those times. Maybe a little look for some stars through his telescope would help.

He walked from the control centre through the airlock and climbed up the ladder to the telescope in the Astrodome of Thunderbird 5. He decided he would try to look for _Lucille_ today. After his mum had died, John had discovered and named a star after her, and it always made him feel better to see it and remember her.

He sat down in the chair in front of the telescope and looked through it. It always felt great to look through his baby. After all, she was the only one this big on Earth, well except for the massive satellites that were completely telescopes. But they weren't used to pick up distress calls for secret organisations to save peoples' lives, were they?

He could see many different stars through the telescope, though he couldn't see his mum's yet. He could also see the Earth incredibly clearly, like in Google Earth.

As he couldn't seem to find _Lucille_, which was quite odd because he normally could, John decided to look at Earth. He never grew tired of seeing this, well sometimes he did but at the moment he wasn't. He zoomed in on Tracy Island. It wasn't very big and would have been hard to find if he wasn't right on top of it. There wasn't much to see though, only that none of the Thunderbirds were in the air, or water, near to the island. Boy, did he miss his brothers! They were like a part of him - the happy side. When they were not there or missing he felt unhappy and depressed. Well, maybe they'd be found soon. Or maybe not.

Alan, along with Kimoni and Yerodin, pushed the boat into the water. He then climbed in and Yerodin followed, as Kimoni didn't really like the water.

They rowed over to the cave and Alan got up and stepped out, careful not to rock the boat too much. He walked into the cave, to see Scott lying down, with his eyes closed and arms in front of him in his lap.

Alan tiptoed over to him, careful not to wake him. He signalled for Yerodin to come in and they lifted Scott up and carried him over to the boat. Scott was still heavy, even with Yerodin helping, so Alan was glad he'd come too.

For a moment Scott's eyes flickered and then opened. He looked with alarm at Yerodin and asked weakly," Is this the guy you saw before on the hill?"

"No, Scott and don't talk. You'll just waste your strength." Scott gave in and didn't argue at this. He was quite confused, but he was double that amount tired, so closed his eyes again and slept.

Alan was worried about his big brother, as he was so pale and weak. If Alan didn't already know this was Scott he wouldn't have recognised him.

When the boat got to the shore, Alan and Yerodin, who had been surprisingly quiet ever since Alan had met him, went back onto the beach. Kimoni was standing there and, on seeing Scott, visibly paled.

"What is it, Kimoni?" asked Yerodin.

"I have seen dis man before," he said, shocked.

**So where has Kimoni seen Scott before? And will Scott be okay? Find out in the next chapter/s. Please review! Tawonga means "We are thankful" in African.**


	12. Day 2: part 6

**So here's the next one. And if you wanted long you've got long. If you get what I mean. So sorry to the other Tracys fans but this one is all about Alan and Scott.**

Kimoni Kabila was confused. He had seen this man before but didn't know where.

"But you can't have seen Scott before. He's never met you, has he?" Akin - Alan told him.

The name 'Scott' triggered something in his mind and he remembered where he had heard the name before.

It had been years ago and a ship had sunk in the Pacific Ocean. Two castaways had been shipwrecked here, on Kabila Island. At least that is what the Kabila Tribe called it. They were Adisa – William Mansfield and…what was the other one? Jeff something? Yes, that was where he had seen this 'Scott'.

But this was a man called Scott and the other Jeff. And Scott looked quite younger than Jeff. Oh, well. He would probably find out soon.

"So, Yerodin. Have you seen Scott before?" Akin asked.

"I might have. I not sure," Kimoni's brother answered.

"Wait, Akin. I shall tell you what I think, but when we get back to the camp."

"Ok," Alan agreed. "And why do you keep on calling me Akin?"

"It is how you say, 'your nickname'." Alan smiled at this.

"Let's go then," Kimoni said and helped Yerodin and Alan carry Scott back to the camp.

When they got back the tribe – Kimoni's family – were all ready and Zanta came over to take them to the infirmary, where she told them all to leave while she checked Scott over.

Alan was quite annoyed about having to leave Scott, but Zanta assured him that his brother would be fine. He walked over to the place where Kya and Malaika were playing.

"Hi," he said, and Malaika, who looked only about 5 years old, gasped and made a scared face.

"It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." That was what he had said last time to the adults, but now he remembered it had been her who had screamed and ran away. She had come back out when her father had told her to, but she had still looked scared.

Kya, who looked to be about 10 or 11, spoke to Alan.

"Oh, she always like this when she meets someone new. She only 4 years old, and get scared. Don't be alarmed by it." Alan nodded. His older brothers had told him this was what he had done when he were younger, though he couldn't imagine that.

"Yeah, I get it. Anyway, is your name Kya?"

"Yes, and yours is Alan. Except that Father call you Akin, so I call you Akin," Kya said proudly.

"So, Kya. Where's your brother, Tawonga?"

Kya scowled. "He inside one of the huts, getting ready for something. I knew you wouldn't want to just talk to me, as he the man. The chief _son_. The important one. Just go talk to him then."

"No, look. I didn't mean it like that. So, why aren't you playing with him too?"

"Are you, how you say 'kidding'? This is strictly girls only game. Oh, and for under 11's."

"Oh," Alan said, trying to sound disappointed. "I guess I can't play, then."

"Of course not. You probably have go hunt for food, anyway."

"I'll be off then," Alan replied and got up. Snob, he thought as he walked away to talk to Kimoni.

Scott opened his eyes and found he was in a large room. His head was hurting like mad and he was shivery and hot at the same time. A woman was looking down at him strangely.

"Don't struggle," the woman said. She sounded African. Strange. Where was he? And where was Alan?

"Just stay still," continued the woman. She didn't look to be very harmful so he obeyed her and stayed still.

She went over to the other side of the room and opened what looked like a first aid kit. Wait, it was a first aid kit, his first aid kit! She took out a needle and came over to inject him with it. It didn't really hurt that much, just stung a little.

As he felt more awake Scott tried to sit up. He didn't manage it though, as the woman's powerful arms pushed him back down again, so he was once again looking up to the ceiling instead of around him. He couldn't believe this; a woman had just managed to push him around. He hoped Alan wasn't there watching or he would never live it down. He could imagine Gordon teasing him for ages.

The image in his head of Gordon saying," A girl beat you," over and over again didn't help the fact that he was already feeling unbearably bad.

He tried to at least look a little over the woman's shoulders and saw that he was in an infirmary. No sooner than he had seen that though, he was back to lying flat down again. Boy, this was annoying!

"Kimoni, do you know how Scott is, yet?" Alan asked again. He could tell the man was getting quite annoyed, but Alan couldn't help himself.

"Look, Akin. If I had have done I would told you. Now why don't you make yourself useful and go out collect some food. We shall be having a meal soon, anyway."

Right on cue, Alan's stomach started to rumble. Kimoni gave him an I-told-you-so look and Alan turned and walked out of the camp… the wrong way. Kimoni pointed the other way and Alan walked out, the other way this time.

He pushed his way through the bushes, then realising he had nothing to put the food in. He walked over to Kimoni again.

"Ah, um, Kimoni. Do you have anything that I can collect the food in, then?"

"Oh, Akin. Well, yes I have a basket in the storage hut. Come with me." At this, Alan breathed a sigh of relief. He followed Kimoni over to the largest hut, opposite to the infirmary.

Kimoni opened the door and Alan went in. Kimoni picked up a big woven basket to the left of him and handed it to Alan.

"Thanks," Alan said, and left the room. He walked back through the bushes – the right way – and found himself back on top of the hill. Hmmm, how would he get down? Well, there was one way, but he didn't fancy getting bitten by those ants again. He would just have to slide down that slope, then.

Alan sat down on the edge of the hill. He was about to push himself over and slide down the hill when he heard a voice from behind.

"Wait, wait!" the voice said. Alan looked around to see a boy running towards him.

"Hi," he panted. "My father said you were going to get food. I need to too so Father said I go with you. Because you older and everything."

"Right. So what's your name?" Alan asked.

"Tawonga. Tawonga Kabila."

"Oh. And how old are you?"

"13 years old, old enough to work. So do you need help getting down the hill?"

"No!" Alan said quickly.

"It okay. No one actually knows how to, to begin with. I had to teach Will it too."

"Will?"

"Yes. I call him that at least. Everyone else call him Adisa."

"So, where is he?"

"I don't know. No one seen him since yesterday, when he went off by himself, for some reason. Oh well, do you want to go down or what?"

"Yeah, course."

"Look, this is how you do it," Tawonga instructed, and moved over to the right. There was a ledge right next to that, which he jumped onto.

"Come on, follow me. It's easy."

He was crazy! How could Alan jump right over there? It didn't help that he had dreams where he jumped and the gap got wider and wider, and he fell.

"Come on, or… I not know, I'll set my pet ants on you." Alan looked horrified at this.

"Pet… ants?" he said and reluctantly jumped.

He landed with a thud on the other side, and clutched his foot - the foot that he had already cut. Owww, that hurt.

Tawonga could obviously see his discomfort and asked," Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," Alan replied.

"You Americans. You always say you fine, and you always not."

"What do you mean?"

"When I 10, Adisa and other man, Jiff, I think it was, came do dis island. They shipwrecked here from America."

"Jiff, is that African?"

"No, Jiff American."

"But, Jiff isn't a name." Then realisation dawned on him.

"Do you mean Jeff?" he asked.

"That what I said."

Alan rolled his eyes. "Anyway, why hasn't he got an African name? If William got 'Adisa' and I got 'Akin', why didn't Da… I mean Jeff get one as well?"

"Oh, he not want to help our tribe. Adisa did, you did, so we gave you 'nicknames'."

"Right. So are we going down or what?"

"Yes, we going down," Tawonga replied, and walked along to the end of the ledge. He looked down, and saw the ledge underneath.

"We jump on ledge and jump down," he explained to Alan. It was tricky to get the jump just right, but managed it. Soon he was on the ground and shouting up to Alan to come down too.

"Alin, come on. It not too far to ground!"

Alan was thinking it over and over in his head. Should he go or should he not go? He knew he had to go, but his foot would kill if he did. Well, here were his choices. Starve to death or have your foot completely hurt?

He preferred having his foot hurt really. So before he changed his mind, Alan jumped off the ledge and was soon on the lower one. He breathed a sigh of relief at being in one piece still. But now he'd have to jump down to the next one. Okay, here goes.

Soon he was down though, with Tawonga next to him saying," Wow, Alin, you great up there!"

"Thanks," he replied, and then realised something.

"Wait, Tawonga, what did you just call me?"

"Alin. It your name, isn't it? Father told me."

"You mean you don't call me Akin?"

"No. I tell you prefer Alin."

Alan smiled. At last, someone who called him by his actual name.

"So, you want look for fruit, or vegetable?"

"I think I'll look for fruit, thanks. And do you know how to fish?"

"Fish? No, that Yerodin job."

"Oh, right."

They went off in separate directions to look for fruit and vegetables. It did occur to Alan that that might be all they ate, but they ate fish too, so that was not true.

Soon Alan had found a coconut tree and tried to climb up it. But it was obvious after a few seconds that he couldn't.

"Hey, Alin. I have tip. Shake tree. Not climb tree," Alan could hear Tawonga shout from the other direction.

He used his advice and shook the tree. Within a few moments, lots of coconuts were falling down… right onto his head. Luckily Alan managed to dodge out of the way before one knocked him out.

When he looked back, he saw millions, well not millions, of coconuts on the ground. He gathered quite a lot of them, but obviously not so much that he wouldn't be able to carry any more and put them in the basket.

He then went over to a banana palm, where there were a lot of bananas. He found he couldn't shake this tree or the bananas fell down and got bruised. So he tried to climb the tree. He couldn't do this either. In the end Tawonga came over to him.

"Alin, I have idea. If I climb on you shoulders, I reach bananas and collect them."

Alan thought this was a good idea and lifted Tawonga up, and he reached the bunch of bananas and dropped them down into the basket.

They had soon collected quite a lot and Alan dropped Tawonga back down again.

"I think we should do this for finding other food," Alan suggested and Tawonga agreed.

An hour later, they had collected two overfilled baskets of food and were heading back to the campsite.

They got back to the ledge and Alan paused.

"How are we supposed to get back up there?" he asked and Tawonga tapped his nose. He then took his basket, put it on the higher ledge and pushed himself up.

Alan just watched in amazement. And he thought he was fit.

"Come on then, pass me basket," Tawonga told him and Alan did.

Alan tried to pull himself up, but it was harder than it looked and Tawonga had to pull him up in the end.

Now they had to get onto the next one. It looked a little easier, and it was. Tawonga went first again, and Alan followed, but didn't need Tawonga to help him up that time. After that they jumped over onto the hill and were finally back.

"We make a good team, eh?" Alan said.

"You mean, I do all work and you help, yes." And Tawonga walked back through the bushes, leaving Alan standing gobsmacked.

"Hey," he shouted, and ran after him.

Kimoni was getting worried. Tawonga and Akin had gone off ages ago and still weren't back. His father, Baba was assuring him everything was okay.

"Look, Kimoni. They be fine. They probably just lost." That didn't really help.

Just at that moment, Tawonga and a rather exhausted looking Akin walked into the camp with two basketfuls of food.

Kimoni walked right up to them and said," Where have you been? It doesn't take this long to search for food."

"I'm sorry, Dad," Tawonga apologised.

"Yes, sorry, Kimoni. I guess it was down to me that we were this late. I kinda took ages to do something simple."

"But we brought lot of food, so please not be angry." His son looked so sorry, it was hard to be mad at him.

"I'm not really angry. I was just worried. But it's okay, now. Anyway, who's for tea?"

"Yes," Tawonga cried and ran off to the dining hut.

"Oh Akin, I have some news on your brother. Zanta says he's awake, and is recovering now so you need not worry."

Alan sighed. Phew, he was okay. Now, for some tea.

**There we go. I can't believe it only took me 2 days to write this.**


	13. Day 2: part 7

**Here is the next chapter. Virgil and Gordon fans this one has them in it.**

Scott's whole body was completely aching. He had given up trying to get up after the nurse woman pushed him back down for about the sixth time saying," Stop it, or I have to sedate you." He didn't really believe she could, for they were on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean – somewhere – and there wouldn't be a place to get it from, but he wasn't sure. So he lay still on the bed thing.

The woman walked out of the room for a while and Scott could hear her talking to someone.

"Hello, Kimoni," she was saying.

"Hello, Zanta." So that was her name.

"You tell Akin his brother awake, recovering well from fever." Recovering well, that was a bit of an understatement! His head throbbed and he very cold and shivery, then boiling and sweaty.

But who was Akin? He was pretty sure that Zanta had said, " You tell Akin his _brother_ awake recovering well from fever," but that didn't make sense. Unless, Alan was Akin or Scott had some long-lost brother that he never knew about. Oh, his mind was so jumbled at the moment that he honestly couldn't work it out. And where _was_ Alan, anyway?

Just at that moment, Zanta came back in. Scott got the strength to talk to her.

"Um, do you know where my brother is?" he asked weakly.

"Out finding food," she replied.

"Oh."

"But he will probably be back soon." Suddenly, he could hear a swishing of leaves sound from outside. He looked over at the door, to find it was open. He could see out through it, that two people were coming down a path through lots of plants and trees. There was an African boy and … Alan!

An important looking man, who Scott presumed was Kimoni, went up to them. Scott couldn't really see his face, but he could tell the man was angry by the way he walked.

"Where have you been? It doesn't take this long to search for food," he told them.

"I'm sorry, Dad," the boy said.

"Yes, sorry, Kimoni. I guess it was down to me that we were this late. I kinda took ages to do something simple." Alan spoke this time.

"But we brought lot of food, so please not be angry."

"I'm not really angry. I was just worried. But it's okay, now. Anyway, who's for tea?"

"Yes," the boy cried, and then ran off, somewhere.

Kimoni then told Alan that Scott was fine, and Scott could hear him sigh with relief. Well, that was good at least. Alan thought he was fine. But didn't that Kimoni man say it was tea now? Scott longed for some food. It wasn't fair.

He looked back at Zanta to find she was staring at him.

"You eavesdropping on your brother?"

"Um, no," Scott said quickly. Zanta shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Honest!"

Alan walked into the Dining Hut with happiness. Today had been a great day! Well, there had been a horrible storm and Scott had got ill, but it had been much better than yesterday. For today Alan discovered who W.M was and that his father had in fact lived on this island, he had made new friends and discovered a cave. Actually, Scott found the cave, but anyway.

He ran over to the seat next to Tawonga and sat down. At the end of the long table was a grand throne-like chair, which he assumed was Kimoni's.

"Hi," he said to Tawonga.

"Hi?"

"It's a shortened version of Hello," Alan explained.

"Oh," Tawonga replied.

"So, what's for tea?"

"I not know. Ask Mother. She the cook. Not ask me, I the fruit and vegetable gatherer, not ask Zanta, she the nurse, not ask Yerodin, he the fisherman and not ask Dad, he the chief and decision-maker." Watch out Kimoni, thought Alan. Scott'll be giving you a run for your money when he recovers.

"Okay, then. I'll just wait."

Miles and miles away, on Tracy Island

"Yes, the rain's stopping!" Gordon cried with delight.

"Well, just wait a few more minutes to be on the safe side," Jeff told him. Everyone groaned, including Tin Tin, Brains and Grandma.

"Can't we just go, Mr Tracy?" Tin Tin asked.

"Look, we have to make sure that it's safe, first." Gordon was about to speak when Jeff interrupted," We've already lost Scott and Alan. We're not losing anyone else if I can help it."

No one could really disagree with that, so they waited until the rain had completely stopped before Virgil stood up against the portrait, which swivelled round to take him to Thunderbird 2, and Gordon and Tin Tin went down on the Passenger lift to Thunderbird 2.

Within a few minutes they were in the air and flying off towards the island where Scott and Alan were.

Virgil was so happy that they were finally going to see Scott and Alan again, he hoped so at least. But there was nowhere else they could be. Well, they could be in another country somewhere, but it wasn't at all likely. Even though he would normally stick to being friends with Scott, he had missed his younger brother a lot. It had kind of been good without him, though, for Gordon couldn't play any good jokes without his partner in crime. But he would be very glad to see Alan again.

Gordon looked out the window to see if they were nearly there yet. They weren't. It felt like an eternity to wait like this. He couldn't wait to see Alan and Scott again. He was missing Alan a lot, as he was his best friend, his partner in crime, but strangely he missed Scott just as much. Even though his older brother was incredibly bossy sometimes, he'd rather be with Scott than without him. Unless, he was very, very, bossy and annoying, of course.

Tin Tin had been overcome with happiness when she first heard that the rain was stopping. Now her heart felt like it was about to leave her chest, it was beating so fast. She was going to see Alan again. Dearest Alan, no wait she was sounding like Lady Penelope now. Oh, Alan. She had to see him again. She didn't know what she'd do if he wasn't here. No, she would not think like that. It would just make her get upset.

She looked out of the window on her side to see an island on the horizon.

"Gordon, Virgil!" She cried happily.

"What is it?" Virgil asked her calmly.

"The island. No wait, island_s_."

"Yes," Gordon said, and smiled so much his cheeks hurt.

"Okay, then. Let's go over there then," Virgil said, then started to steer Thunderbird 2 over in the direction Tin Tin pointed. He increased speed as well, so they were soon at the islands.

Kimoni heard engines above the island. This was not good.

"Everybody, inside the huts, now," he shouted. Most people were already inside the Dining Hut, and Zanta and Scott were in the Infirmary. The only people outside now were he and Malaika. He quickly scooped her up into his arms and took her inside the Dining Hut, where Akin asked," What's going on?"

He answered," People have found us. We need to hide." Akin looked confused so he explained," If people find us, they hurt us."

"No, no. These people won't hurt us. They're good people. We want them to find us," Akin said and ran outside to start waving his arms up to the plane in the sky, though there were trees blocking a lot of the view of it.

"No, stop," Kimoni told him and dragged the man back into the Dining Hut. Akin still struggled with him though, so Yerodin came over to restrain him.

Alan desperately tried to get out of the strong arms of Yerodin. He had to go outside and get his brothers' attention. It would be their only chance of getting out of here. He heard Tawonga's voice somewhere to his right, telling him to go for it and try to get away.

With new strength, Alan reached behind him and punched Yerodin in the face. Everyone in the room gasped when he did this and he suddenly felt very guilty. But he used this opportunity to his advantage and pushed his way out through the door.

"Alan!" he heard Tawonga cry so he swivelled round just in time to see a fist coming towards his face but too late to stop it.

Scott wondered what was going on. He could hear engines coming from above and shouting from inside a nearby hut. He gave Zanta a questioning look to find her giving him one back.

"I just be moment to find what going on," she told him to which Scott nodded. Once her back was turned, he slowly got off the bed. Bad idea. His arms were aching and his legs felt so stiff and weak he could hardly stand. Oh well.

He walked over to the door and looked up. He had to be dreaming. Was it really? Yes! They had come to get him and Alan. Scott walked out of the door and waved up at Thunderbird 2, to try and get the attention of the people in there. He looked over to the Dining Hut as well, to see Zanta storming towards him and pushing him back into the infirmary.

"Hey, wha…?"

"You getting back that bed now."

"Why, though? This is our ticket outta here," Scott complained.

"I said NOW! Or I will sedate you!" Scott groaned and slowly climbed onto the bed. This was not fair, though his whole body hurt like mad.

In Thunderbird 2, Virgil, Gordon and Tin Tin were all looking for signs as to where Scott and Alan were. It was no good though, as the trees and plants were blocking the view of the ground. Virgil decided they would have to land to explore the island properly.

"Okay, see any places to land, guys?" he asked.

"Well, there is the beach," Tin Tin suggested.

"Or you could try landing on the water," Gordon joked but Virgil wasn't in the mood to joke and glared at him.

"What?" Gordon asked. "It was a joke."

"Yes, ha ha," Virgil replied sarcastically.

"Stop it, you two." Tin Tin intervened. "Virgil, why don't you land over there?" Tin Tin pointed to a clearing below.

"Negative. There are too many trees in the way. I'm gonna circle around for a bit."

"Hey, Brother. What you gonna do if there's nowhere to land?" Gordon asked Virgil with a smirk.

"I don't know," Virgil admitted. "Why?"

"Because there's always that island over there." Gordon indicated to the other island.

"And how do you think we're going to get onto this one, from there then?" Virgil said, stating the obvious.

"Well, there's always Thunderbird 4."

"Wait a second, you didn't bring Thunderbird 4, did you?" To which Gordon just grinned.

"Okay, then. The other island it is."

Alan regained consciousness to find Tawonga looking down at him, worried.

"Oh good. You okay," he said with relief. "Uncle Yerodin sure know how to hit." Alan groaned and rubbed his head. He could tell his nose was bleeding from the red on his hand when he looked at it. He noticed something else as well; the sound of the engines was more faint and distant.

"Darn," he muttered and got up to walk over to the door again.

"No! You not go past here!" Alan looked up to see Yerodin standing in front of him, blocking any way through. His eye was red and swollen, obviously where Alan had punched him. Come to think of it, this reminded him of the incident with Rick O'Shea. He didn't really want to think about it now though, and brought his mind back to the present.

"Look, Yerodin. I'm very sorry about punching you and all, but please can you let me past. It's a matter of life and death." Yerodin just shook his head.

"It's not to get the aircraft back here. I just want to go and see Scott." Yerodin rolled his eyes, and then gave up.

"Fine! But only if I come with you there."

"Okay," Alan said and put his hand out, then pulled it away quickly, remembering what happened last time.

"Let's go." Yerodin led the way out and Alan followed. He got a quick glimpse of the dark sky, for it was nearly nightfall, but Thunderbird 2 was no longer in sight.

Scott lay still on the bed. Hopefully something exciting would happen soon. He hadn't felt this bored since, well, since Penelope came to the island that time and there were no rescues for ages. Though, on that instance he wasn't actually that bored, since he spent a lot of that day trying to infiltrate the kitchen and steal some of the food. He'd actually have preferred Grandma's wrath to this.

Scott heard the noise of a door opening and closing, then a man walked into the hut with Alan.

"Alan!"

"Hi Scott." Alan greeted his brother. Scott looked back at his brother for a few seconds, and then the cogs turned in his brain.

"What happened to you?" he asked, indicating the swollen eye and bleeding nose. Yerodin took this opportunity to leave.

"Bye, Yerodin," his wife said.

"Bye, Honey," he returned.

"Oh, I got into a fight with one of the locals." Scott gave his brother a what-did-you-do-that-for look, and Alan felt a little stupid.

"I was trying to get Thu…I mean the aircraft's attention, so we could get out of here. I guess the people here don't wanna leave."

"Yeah."

"So, Scott. Are you really okay? 'Cos you don't look okay."

"Honestly, Alan? I feel terrible. As if gremlins are bouncing on my head to make me have such a bad headache and as if one minute I'm at the North Pole, the next at the equator. And that's only half of it. But yeah, I'm _okay._"

Meanwhile, on the other island

Virgil had finally landed in a clearing, near the middle of the island. He had already dropped Pod 4 down and Gordon would hopefully be coming over to this island to pick Virgil and Tin Tin up. It would be a tight squeeze in there but it would widen their chances of finding Scott and Alan.

They had left TB2 a few minutes ago and were now in the jungle. Okay, so where in the jungle?

"Tin Tin, have you any clue which way we go?" Virgil asked.

"Oh no. Don't tell me we're lost. Please don't tell me we're lost." Tin Tin groaned.

"Sorry. I don't know which way to go." Tin Tin put her head in her hands.

"Any ideas?"

"Well, I could contact John in the Space Station," Virgil suggested.

"Do it then!" To Tin Tin's sudden outburst, Virgil put his hand up to his face and called John.

Up in Thunderbird 5, John was peacefully playing chess online, when he heard his watch.

"This is John Tracy speaking. Come in Virgil."

"Um, John. I was wondering if you could kinda track my watch and tell me which way I have to go to find Thunderbird 4." John sighed and shook his head.

"Okay, then," he said as he walked over to the scanners. He scanned for Virgil's watch and found he was on an island in the Pacific, and that Thunderbird 4 was around to the east of where Virgil was.

"Virg, can you walk forward, please." He saw that Virgil had moved north so he needed to change direction.

"Turn to the right."

"What am I, some kind of robot?" Virgil asked through the watch.

"No, but this is necessary. Now walk straight on and you should get to the beach – eventually. I'll just contact Gordon to make sure he doesn't move anywhere. John – out." John called off, and then proceeded to contact Gordon.

"Thunderbird 4 from Thunderbird 5, come in please."

"This is Thunderbird 4. Come in Thunderbird 5." Gordon's face appeared on the monitor.

"Hi Gordon. Look I just needed to tell you not to move Thunderbird 4 because Virgil's walking straight towards the beach."

"Right. Why couldn't Virgil not tell me this himself?"

"He was too busy walking in a straight line?" John tried.

Gordon rolled his eyes. "You can't do jokes," he told his brother.

John shrugged and cut the comms link.

"I'll just go back to playing chess, then," John resolved.

**Next chapter will be soon. Please review.**


	14. Day 2: part 8

**Here we go. The next chapter. Sorry it's a bit shorter, and took longer than all the others, but I like it more. And it answers a lot of questions. I probably won't be able to update again till the weekend. **

Alan and Scott talked for what seemed like hours. Zanta finally left, feeling she wasn't needed, and also she was very hungry.

"So, who was that man who came over with you?" Scott had asked.

"That was Yerodin. He's Kimoni's brother." Alan told his older brother, and seeing he was about to ask a question said," And yes, Scott. This is a family tribe." Scott nodded so he continued. "Zanta, the nurse, is Yerodin's wife. Kimoni has a wife called Dacia, who is the cook, and they have three children, Tawonga, Kya and Malaika. Tawonga's a food gatherer and Kya just plays nearly all day. Oh, and there are the tribe elders, Baba and Mamello. I think Baba is Kimoni's father, but I don't know."

"Speaking of fathers," Scott started.

"What about them?" Alan asked.

"Any more information about who did that map in the cave? I mean we know it wasn't Dad, but have you any idea who it was?"

"Yeah, I think so. I've been so caught up in what was going on with the tribe that I haven't been thinking about that. But, yeah, I think I know who W.M is. I think I met him."

"Really? So who is he?"

"I think he's a guy called William Mansfield…"

"William _Mansfield_? That isn't American, is it?"

"Scott, stop interrupting," Alan snapped. Scott held his hands up in front of his head in surrender. "Sorry," he said.

"Anyway, so there's this guy called William Mansfield, but the tribe call him Adisa. It means 'The One that will teach us'," Alan said quickly, before Scott could get a word in.

"I think I met him that time on the hill," Alan continued.

"You know that was today, right?"

"Was it? Really? It felt like ages ago."

"Yeah, I know. It has been an awfully long day, and our watches don't work either. Maybe the tribe have watches, or at least a clock," Scott wondered.

"They probably have a sundial. It's probably hard to come by a proper working watch on a des…" Alan stopped himself from saying 'desert' for they knew it was inhabited. "On an island miles from civilisation," he said instead.

"Yeah, probably. But that reminds me. You know in films, like Cast Away, when the plane makes an emergency landing…"

"When it crashes," Alan corrected.

"No, I don't crash. It's Emergency Landing. Anyway, when a plane makes an emergency landing and the people inside escape to the desert island, don't they usually find their luggage again?"

"Yeah, usually they do. At least in Cast Away, they did. He did, I mean. Why?"

"'Cos I was wondering if we'd have found ours by now."

"Scott, we've only been here 2 days. Luggage takes probably a bit longer to arrive than us. Wait, do you think the Kimonis were marooned on here too?"

"Probably, but a long time ago. This seems to be their one and only home."

"How do you know? You've hardly met them!"

"Aha, my dear brother," Scott replied, and tapped his nose with his index finger. "Oh, okay. The door was open earlier so I could see everything that was going on. Not that Zanta approved of 'eavesdropping' and 'spying', so I couldn't see much." Suddenly the room felt very cold and he started shivering.

"Scott, you okay?" Alan asked him, concerned.

"Yep, I'm f-fine. It's just cold," Scott assured him.

"It's boiling."

"Oh, yeah. It is," Scott realised as he started to go all hot and sweaty.

"Scott, you're not okay at all. I'm gonna go and get Zanta."

"No, no. You don't have to. I'm fine," Scott protested, but Alan had already gone.

Alan ran over to the Dining Hut. He pushed his way through the bamboo chairs, to try and find Zanta.

"Alin," a voice cried and Alan turned to see Tawonga.

"Hey, Tawonga. Any idea where your Aunt Zanta is?"

"Yes, she over there, getting food. It fish and carrit soup. You want some?"

"Um, not right now, Tawonga. But thanks anyway." Alan ran over to the food place. There was Zanta.

"Hey, Zanta," he called over to her.

"What is it, Akin? I am hungry and need eat."

"It's Scott. He's all shivery and hot too," Alan explained.

"Okay, I come," Zanta said, disappointed. "But you stay. You eat."

"What, no. I'm coming with you."

"You not."

"I am."

"You not."

"You not," three people said. Alan spun round to see Tawonga, Kya and Malaika. "You stay here and eat," Tawonga continued. "And if Zanta say you stay, you stay," Kya told him.

"And we want play with you," Malaika added. With a smile like the one she was giving Alan had to say yes.

"Okay," he said with a smile.

Virgil walked straight forward. On and on. This was getting so boring and annoying. Why couldn't they have Scott there to make up the plan? To make matters worse it was getting dark so he could hardly see AND Tin Tin had disappeared. It was a stupid plan really. There were so many factors of it that would make it nearly impossible. For a start it was - he looked at his watch - half past nine in the evening, so it was very dark, especially with all the trees. Secondly, there were all sorts of obstacles in his way here, mainly logs, and then there was the fact that after he, Tin Tin and Gordon had to get over to the other island and rescue Scott and Alan, then they would all have to fit into Thunderbird 4, which was a ONE-man sub.

He had thought of a much better one a few minutes ago, but Thunderbird 2 was long way behind him now, and he didn't really want to change the plan, for that would take up much useful time.

So he walked on and on, oblivious of the man following him until...  
SWISH! A sound came from behind him and Virgil turned around. The man in the bushes, however, dodged to the left, out of view. I'm just hearing things, Virgil thought, and walked straight on. He finally found a glimpse of light in the dark forest - the beach - and ran to it. Meanwhile, the man made his way towards Thunderbird 2.

Will ran through the bushes, the opposite way to that strange man, wearing a weird uniform. He was running towards that big aircraft that the man had come out of. It was massive, so very hard to miss. There it was. He took a moment to observe the great thing. It was green, and probably would have looked like a giant woodlouse with wings and a tailpiece if the whole middle section had actually been there. The words 'Thunderbird 2' were printed on the nose kind of bit of it. What did that mean?

Oh well, he'd find out once he was in there. But, how would he get in there? It was massive, but there didn't seem to be a door anywhere. He went to stand right under the empty space and discovered there was a door, but it was right up in the nose bit. He would never get up there, unless... Yes, that might work.

There was a tree next to the big aircraft. He would climb up that, then jump over onto the aircraft, walk over it and drop down to the door. It would be hard, but William Mansfield was no ordinary person. Ever since he had arrived on the other island 3 years ago, he had done things he never could before. Sure, he missed Jeff, and all, but he loved the people of the tribe too much to leave them. He had always just been an ordinary person with a not-so-ordinary job. He had been a Cartographer. He still kinda was, but now he was a cartographer, food gatherer and espionage person. Well, not exactly, whenever planes landed on the island, he would sabotage them, make sure they didn't leave. He'd never done this before, for in the 3 years he'd been here, no one else had come here. Come to think of it, he did see a man, who he had never seen before, on the hill that day.

But Will hadn't stayed around, he had come back to this island - Manstracy Island. It was his favourite island, for it was named after him and Jeff, and it was more peaceful than Kabila Island. It was also the place he would hide from the children in 'Hide and Seek'. It had been hard to believe 3 years ago, that Tawonga and Kya had never heard of 'Hide and Seek' before. Well, it was understandable really. They were an African family, and when they had met him, did not even know English. He was now called 'Adisa' to them, as he and Jeff had taught them it.

But he needed to stop thinking and start climbing. So he put one foot on a high branch of a tree, then the other, then the other and was soon up to about 10 feet. About 50 feet more, he thought.

When he and Jeff Tracy had first arrived at Kabila Island they had called it Castaway Island, for they didn't know the Kabilas lived there. Once they had explored it, he had made a map of it on the wall of The Cave. He had made a cloth version, to carry about. Soon after that, they discovered the Kabilas' camp. They hadn't agreed that the island was called Castaway Island, but Kabila Island, although they allowed Will and Jeff to choose the name of the other island. They had combined their names to make Manstracy Island, as Tracyfield Island sounded a bit strange.

He put his foot up to the last branch and sighed with relief. He had made it. Now he needed to jump. He stood up on the top branch, being careful not to fall or make the branch break, and... jumped. He landed on the sloped bit of the 'Thundebird 2' and started to slip down it.

"No," he cried, and clung on. It was hard work, trying to get back onto the top, but somehow he managed it. Will stood up and ran as fast as he could up. He had to jump over the windows in his path, but then he found the floor dipped a bit after that. He looked down, to find that there was some type of hatch below him. He crouched down and tried to open it with his knife, that was attached to his belt. He succeeded in nearly blunting his knife, and cutting his hand.

It was hopeless. He wouldn't be able to get in through there. Suddenly...

"Wahhhh," he cried as the hatch opened up and he fell to the floor underneath.

Zanta rushed over to the Infirmary. Akin had told her that Scott was all hot and shivery. She went in to see he had been right.  
"Scott, you stay still while I inject you with this," she told him, and got it out of the first aid kit. She injected it into his bloodstream. Scott passed out soon after. She would have to come back in here in a few minutes, but for now she would get something to eat.

"I think we should go to bed now," Alan suggested to Kya and Tawonga, after they had played their fifteenth game of hide and seek. Malaika had fallen asleep a while before, so Alan was carrying her on his back.

"Good luck, trying get her to bed," Tawonga said, pointing at Kya.

"Hey, I go to bed at good time each night," Kya defended.

"Look, I don't think this is a good time. And I don't want to argue, so where are the beds?"

"The Dorm Hut over there," Tawonga replied, pointing to a medium-size hut over to the right of the Dining Hut, and diagonal to the Infirmary. Alan walked over to it, and told Tawonga and Kya to come too.

He led the way in, and saw that the beds they had were just straw and bamboo.

"Which one's Malaika's bed?" he asked.

"That one," Kya replied, and led the way to a small bed.

"Aren't there any covers or blankets here?" Alan asked.

"Yes, but they're used in the Infirmary," Tawonga explained.

"Oh, okay." Alan laid the little girl down on her bed. "You two, go to bed."

"Father lets us stay up to see the stars," Kya argued. Alan sighed, and said," Fine, but I'm gonna see your father about a bed, and there I'll ask him about that."

William gasped. Just then, an alarm went off.

"Whoops," he said. The people who owned this would probably be coming back by now. He needed to do this fast. There was a fire extinguisher down on the ground. It looked heavy, so he could use that.

He picked it up with two hands as it _was_ heavy. He swung it at the controls. They didn't break. They must have been harder than he thought. He hit the panel again and again. The alarm still went on and on. At last, the hits broke through. Just then, the panel exploded.

**I'm so sorry Virgil. I didn't mean to hurt TB2, well, actually I did, but not in this way. Sorry. I'm also sorry to Scott. And I'm sorry to all those people who didn't want this story to end up going crazy. But anyway, will Will be okay? And why did he sabotage Thunderbird 2? Please review! **


	15. Day 2: part 9

**Sorry you had to wait till now, but this one is nearly 4000 words! I was drawing way too much yesterday, so that is why it wasn't posted then.**

Virgil sensed that something was wrong even before the alarm went off on his watch. He sighed, and turned around, holding his hand up to his mouth to call Gordon.

"Gordon, this is Virgil. Come in please," he said into it, even though Gordon would have probably got the alarm on his watch too.

"Virgil, this is Gordon. I heard the alarm. What happened?" his brother asked.

"I don't know, but I'm heading back there, if I can remember the route. I won't be coming back to Thunderbird 4."

"FAB. Where's Tin Tin, by the way?"

"Don't know that either, so can you call her?"

"Oh, okay. FAB. Gordon out." Gordon called off, so Virgil started to concentrate on finding Thunderbird 2. He had to jump over more logs, and crouch under more trees, but at last he could see the metallic green paint of Thunderbird 2. He hadn't seen any signs of life before, but then… No, there hadn't been anyone there, had there? He shook his head clear of his thoughts, and ran up to his 'bird.

Will held his hand up to his head, and then brought it down again. He looked at it and groaned. What more could go wrong? First, the alarm had gone off so people were coming by now, and now his head was bleeding. Well, he was pretty sure that they couldn't get this 'Thunderbird' back in the air now, by the state of the controls. The explosion had left them very badly damaged, and on fire. Come to think of it, the air in there was getting a bit smoke-filled. This was even worse!

Will had to get out, so found himself scanning the room for an exit. Well, there was a door over there. He ran over to it, and seeing it wouldn't budge, kicked it with his foot. It still didn't open, so he got out his knife and tried to cut it open. This didn't work either. Will was well and truly stuffed!

Virgil stopped right in front of the green freighter, and gasped. Through the window up at the top, he could see smoke. Why was it always his 'bird that this happened to? Why? It just wasn't fair!

He put his thoughts to one side, though, as he knew he had to find the person on board. For one; they could be injured or suffering from smoke inhalation and two; they had caused damage to private property.

Will didn't know where to hide. The person was getting closer and closer, and they would probably ask about the other island. This was bad. This was very very bad! He couldn't say anything, for what the Kabilas had told him had happened last time. Kya, Tawonga and little Malaika could have been killed, and he had to protect them this time.

The person was getting closer and closer.

"Hey, Kimoni," Alan greeted as he walked up to the chief.

"Hello, Akin. What can I do for you at this time?"

"Um, I was wondering if I could have a bed for the night."

"Oh, of course. You can have Adisa's bed."

"Why, won't he be needing it?"

"No, I have not seen him all day. Probably gone back to Manstracy Island again."

"Manstracy?"

"Yes, made of Mansfield and Tracy. Two of thems surnames. Now, will there be anything else you require?" The guy sounds like Kyrano, Alan thought.

"Yes, are Tawonga and Kya allowed to stay up and see the stars?"

"Of course, why not?"

"Oh I just thought…" Alan started, but soon remembered that they didn't go to school. "It doesn't matter." Kimoni raised his eyebrows but said nothing, while Alan walked off, back to the Dorm Hut.

He walked in to see Tawonga and Kya sitting on their beds.

"So, we allowed?" Kya asked cheekily.

"Yes," Alan admitted, grumpily. He hated being wrong.

"Good," Tawonga said, and they started off towards the door.

"Wait, guys." They turned. "Where's 'Adisa's' bed then?"

"It be this one," Kya told him, leading him to a slightly bigger bed than a lot of them, her mood suddenly turning miserable.

"Hey, what is it, Kya?"

"It nothing," she protested.

"I know it is something. I have 4 very proud older brothers, who never like to admit something's wrong. Now saying that is a clear sign that there is something," Alan worked out.

"Oh, okay. It about Adisa, or Will as Tawonga call him. He leave because of me."

"What? Why do you think that?" Alan enquired.

"Because it true," Kya sobbed, and Tawonga and Alan put an arm around each shoulder.

"Look, Kya. I told you one million times. It not your fault that the map got left there," Tawonga comforted.

"But it is," his sister argued.

"If anything, it mine. I one who said we play with map down at Castaway Falls," he argued back.

"Hey, guys. What are you talking about?" Alan asked, and Kya and Tawonga turned to look at him, finally remembering that he was in the room.

"It a couple of days ago," Tawonga started. "Malaika with Mother. Kya want go play. I want go harvesting but Father say I cannot without adult and I not going fishing. So I play with Kya. She want play hide and seek, and I want play at Castaway Falls, but we not know the way. So, we borrow Will map. We go down to the waterfall and play. But when we come back here, we forget map. Then Will really mad at us."

"But isn't there another map in the cave?" Alan asked.

"Yes, but it hard to get hold of cloth here, for ones to take with you places. That why I not have good clothes and you not have good clothes either." Alan looked down at his t-shirt and trousers, which were now closer to shreds than proper clothes, with rips and mud and grass stains all down them.

"Oh, yeah. I hadn't thought about clothes. But I may be able to help you on where the map is. Did you say you left it at Castaway Falls?"

"Yes, but when we looked later it wasn't there," Kya replied.

"I know. That's because me and Scott found it." Tawonga's eyes widened. "Yeah, I know. It's my fault that Adisa's gone to the other island, the one that was named after him and my dad… whoops. I meant…"

"Your dad was here?" Tawonga asked, shocked. "Jiff your father?" Alan hit himself on the head for being so stupid and letting that slip. "Yes," he replied, knowing it would be no good trying to hide it.

Tawonga smiled. "I like your father. He good man."

"He play with us and he Adisa's friend," Kya added.

"Thanks guys. Yep, he's a good person, but did he really play with you?" Alan asked.

"Yes, he liked playing with us. He was lonely and bored so we got him to play Hide and Seek with us," Kya told him. Alan smiled at this. He couldn't imagine his father playing Hide and Seek even as a child, but at 53? And he was always so commanding and professional. A sweep of jealousy washed over Alan. His father never played with him when he was younger, so why would he play with complete strangers? It wasn't fair. Tawonga and Kya had a father who would play with them, so why did they get Dad for those few months that he were there?

Tawonga noticed the change in his friend's mood. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alan replied, trying to hold back a sob. Seeing he couldn't, he exited the Dorm Hut, and walked outside to hide his tears. Tawonga ran after him.

"Hey, you not okay," he said. "You lie."

"Well, what am I supposed to do? You're only 13 and you can get my dad to play with you. I've known him my whole 21 years of life, obviously, and he never once did that with me."

"I sorry. I not know," Tawonga apologised, and put his arm around Alan's shoulder to comfort him.

"Look at me," Alan said. "I'm 21 and being comforted by a 13 year old. Oh, boy, I miss Tin Tin."

"Who Tin Tin?" Tawonga asked.

"The most amazing girl on earth," Alan replied, with a sigh.

"What about me?" a voice from behind said.

"Oh, you too, Kya," Alan added. But I'll probably never see her again, he thought sadly.

Tin Tin kept hidden in Thunderbird 2. She had come back in here after realising that she probably wouldn't be able to find her way through the forest. She hadn't even told Virgil where she was. She hadn't realised that someone would get in. It had been her fault really, for when she had heard someone on the top of Thunderbird 2, she had panicked. She moved about too much and knocked the switch to open up the hatch up there. Then Tin Tin had hidden behind the control panel, which had blown up when the man had hit it with the fire extinguisher, so she'd had to move around again when he looked for an exit. At least the alarm went off, so Virgil would be coming now. With the noise of it, she couldn't even hear her watch going off.

The man was currently trying to get the door to the main corridor open, and Tin Tin was back to hiding behind the controls, that were still on fire. She hadn't had much choice, though, and she couldn't risk him seeing her. She had seen him before, and if she had seen him, he'd probably seen her, and her with International Rescue were not good.

He managed to kick the door open at last, so she couldn't just sit there and wait for him to escape. She picked up a gun (not that she'd use it, of course, but just in case he was bad), and advanced behind him.

"Hey, you there. Stop right now. You do realise you have invaded private property and damaged it."

Will was worried. There was already someone there. He just ran forward, in the hope that he could hide somewhere in the next room. He looked on, and groaned. There was a man in front of him, blocking his way out. He had been caught!

"Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing in here?" the man asked.

Zanta sat eating her fish and carrot soup, talking to her husband.

"So, you catch fish today?" she asked him.

"Yes, I catch lot of fish and big shark. Kimoni have new robe now," he replied.

"Oh, good. Maybe you get new clothe now."

"I not think so. It more about him than me, so I probably not get any new clothe."

"Probably. It not fair how you his brother not get treated as good as him."

"No, it not fair," he said, while thinking how much life would be better if Kimoni was not around.

Scott had a throbbing headache, again. This was not fair. Why did he have to be completely ill while Alan just walked around and had fun, probably. Scott hated being ill, for he couldn't go out and do things, and everyone treated him like he couldn't do anything.

He felt really horrible, and now Zanta had gone off and he had woken up, there was nothing to stop him from feeling this bad.

"So, you want tell me about this Tin Tin?" Tawonga enquired.

"Not right now, thanks. I do wanna talk but not about Tin Tin. It just makes me feel lonely."

"Okay. You want talk about how you get here?" Kya asked.

"Yeah, okay. But I'm cold, so I think we should go into the Dorm Hut first."

"Sure," Tawonga and Kya both agreed.

When they were all sat down on 'Adisa's' bed, Alan started.

"Well, me and Scott were going on holiday to Disney World Florida, in Tracy One, Dad's jet, and then the controls suddenly stopped working. I don't know why, they just did, so we had to make an 'Emergency Landing', which is Scott's phrase for we crashed. I woke up with the jet filling up with water, and we opened the door and swam up to the surface. There was an island nearby so we swam to it."

"Wow," Tawonga said. "Some holiday."

"Yeah," Alan admitted.

"But do not you family, or who you live with, realise you gone?" Kya asked.

"I think they do, that's the annoying bit. While me and Scott were at Castaway Falls, they came back. They flew right over, and then they just flew right away."

"Does that not mean they came today?"

"That's the thing. They came yesterday and today, but neither time they landed."

"No, they land. They land on Adisa's island. They land on Manstracy Island," Kya answered happily. That's ironic, Alan thought. Virgil and probably Gordon Tracy and William Mansfield on Manstracy Island.

Virgil had been shocked when he saw the state of Thunderbird 2's cabin.

"What?" he had cried. Tin Tin'd had to stop him from losing his temper completely and punching the man. She had treated the wound on his forehead, and they were now all sat down, William telling them the story of why he did it.

"So, Malaika, Kya and Tawonga were threatened by this evil man with glowing eyes, who was trying to get this island for himself. He planned to go off and get lots of men, bring them here, and kill all the Kabilas. So, they stopped him. Kimoni and his brother, Yerodin fought him off, and sabotaged his plane. Eventually he built a boat and tried to sail away, but he probably died. That's why I couldn't have you leaving, for what you might do."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Virgil asked, cautiously.

"You don't. You have to trust me. I'm sure I've seen you before though."

"I've seen you before," Tin Tin told him. "You're William Mansfield, the famous cartographer," she realised.

"Yes, I am. Isn't that good enough evidence that I'm telling the truth?"

"No, but I guess I trust you if Tin Tin trusts you," Virgil said. "But have you seen two men? The first one's 26 years old, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. The other's 21 years old, with blond hair and blue eyes."

"No, I haven't. I'm sorry but the only people on that island are the Kabilas, who all have dark skin, black hair and brown eyes. I really am sorry but the people who you are looking for are not here," he answered.

"I'm going to look anyway," Virgil said stubbornly, and walked off down the corridor. "Stay with him, Tin Tin, and _don't _walk off!"

Tin Tin sighed. He was as bossy as Scott sometimes!

Will was feeling a bit guilty. He had told these people about the Kabilas, and what if they turned out like that glowing-eyed man? Well, they did look quite kind, so he didn't think they would just go and hurt his friends.

"So, William," Tin Tin started.

"Call me Will, please," he interrupted.

"OK. So, Will, how did you get here?"

"Well, I was on a cruise liner with lots of other rich people. Famous people like Jeff Tracy."

"Jeff Tracy was on there with you?"

"Yes, we were quite good friends too. But anyway, the ship sank and we were mutinied off this island. We met the Kabilas here, and became good friends of theirs. But then, six months later, I think, Jeff's sons came and 'rescued' him. I didn't go for I would miss the tribe too much, but he did, for he missed his sons. I didn't have an family." Will felt a bit sad, and Tin Tin was shocked that Mr Tracy had never mentioned about his stay on the island.

Virgil now knew the way back through the forest. Gordon would probably be bored out of his mind by then. He ran on and on and on, so it only took a few minutes to get back to the beach. He looked at the golden sand and smiled. They might be closer to finding Scott and Alan now.

He ran up to Thunderbird 4 and opened the airlock on the side.

"There you are! I've been waiting hours in here for you."

"I thought you liked it in here. Anyway, it wasn't hour_s_ it was only an hour."

"Tuh," Gordon scoffed. "Do you know where Tin Tin is? I couldn't contact her on her watch."

"She's just in Thunderbird 2. Anyway, shall we go to the other island or not?"

"Once you've closed the airlock and sat down."

"Oh, yeah," Virgil replied, and closed the airlock. "But where do I sit?"

"Sit on the floor. Use your brain." You can talk, Virgil thought.

When they got over to the other island, Virgil and Gordon both got out of the sub.

"I think you should stay in there," Virgil suggested.

"No, I've just been in there for hours, and I want some fresh air."

"But someone might sabotage it like with Thunderbird 2."

"_It?_ She's not an it!" Great time to get protective, Gordon, Virgil thought.  
"Look, if you care so much about your 'bird, protect her," he argued.

"But… but… that's emotional blackmail!" So Gordon was left in Thunderbird 4, while Virgil went off to try to find Scott and Alan, in the dark.

Meanwhile, Alan decided he didn't want to go to bed. He wanted to see the stars too. He, Tawonga and Kya went back outside to sit beside the campfire. They lay back and looked up at the stars.

"Strangely, I've only tried this once before, when there was a meteor shower and my brother, John forced me to come and look at it," Alan said with a smile.

"You brother _John_? I thinking Scott you brother," Kya said, confused.

"Oh, I have 4 brothers." Tawonga and Kya looked surprised. "Yeah, 4. I'm the youngest, then it's Gordon, then Virgil, then John and Scott's the oldest."

"Tell us about them," Kya pleaded.

"Oh, alright. Gordon's a really good swimmer and pranker. I help him prank the older guys. He's like my best friend. Virgil's an artist and piano-player. Anything creative, he can do it. He hardly ever loses his temper and is Scott's best friend. John's an astronomer, who can always keep his cool. He's like the glue that sticks us together really. And Scott, well, he's the leader of us all. He was like a second dad to us when mom died. Right now, though, he's over there," Alan said, and pointed to the Infirmary Hut.

"You sound like big happy family," Tawonga said.

"What? Are you not one, with Kimoni, Dacia, Malaika, you two, Yerodin, Zanta, Baba and Mamello?"

"In some way yes, in some way no. Father not treat Yerodin nice really when Yerodin fish every day, and catch shark for clothe."

"Really? Poor him."

"Yes, but he not complain. He strong too. He catch shark bare hand and punch you hard."

"Yes, I know. So, what were we talking about?"

"You say you stay up to see meteors," Tawonga told him.

"Oh, yeah. John dragged me, Gordon, Virgil and Scott outside to see it. We were sat there all night, and Dad was livid because we had school in the morning." Alan chuckled at the memory. Tawonga laughed too, but Kya just said," What's school?"

"You've never been to school before?" Alan asked.

"Really, what is it?" Kya asked again.

"We came here when she was 3. She's never been there before," Tawonga told Alan quickly.

"Um, school is where people go to learn things," Alan explained.

"How come I've never been?" Kya asked, feeling left out.

"You weren't old enough, Kya," Tawonga said.

"Oh," she said, and they went back to looking at the stars. Alan tried to remember their names. Well, that one was Canopus, at least he thought it was, and that one was Agena?

Up in space, John was looking at the stars too. Not at the same ones, but stars nonetheless. It was strange how they hadn't had any missions yet today. Well, some days they did and some they didn't. Everyone on Tracy Island had gone to bed, except Dad, but he was commanding the rescue of Scott and Alan from wherever they were. It had kinda gone downhill really. First it had gone really dark, and then they had lost communications. John had tried to contact them, but during this his eyes had wondered over to the window and now he looked out at the wonders of space. It was a way to clear his head and boy, did he need his head clearing.

He wished that Scott and Alan were back at Tracy Island, for he missed them and he would never get back to Earth if they weren't there.

Virgil was back on the beach. He couldn't find his way around this place at all. Especially in the dark. Why didn't they wait until morning? He knew that he would never find his way around this place in the dark, so went back to Thunderbird 4, to find Gordon asleep.

"Sleeping on the job, eh?" he said, rather loudly. At this, Gordon woke up hastily.

"Naughty, naughty," Virgil tutted.

"Oh, shut up," Gordon said, while Virgil closed the airlock and then sat down.

"So, are we going back to Thunderbird 2 now?"

"Yes," Virgil replied.

"What? Oh, some of your plans are stupid!"

Once they were all back in Thunderbird 2, with Thunderbird 4 moored up beside, with Pod 4 floating beside, Virgil decided who would sleep where.

"Tin Tin, William, do you wanna sleep on the beds? I don't mind sleeping on the floor."

"Does that mean I have to as well?" Gordon asked with a groan.

"I don't mind sleeping on the floor," Will said, for he was use to it.

"Okay, so William and I'll sleep on the floor and Tin Tin and Gordon will sleep on the beds. Right?"

"Right," Gordon, Tin Tin and Will said.

After what seemed like ages of looking at the stars, Alan and Tawonga got up and carried asleep Kya back to the Dorm Hut. They lay her on her bed and then went off to their own. Alan lay on William Mansfield's straw mattress. It wasn't very comfy, but what did he expect?

"Goodnight," he whispered to Tawonga.

"Goodnight, Alin."

**Ah, sorry to end it there, but I'm doing this in days. I think you'll be glad to know that's the last one of Day 2. Boy, that's long!**


	16. Day 3

**Here it is. I'm going to have to stop saying sorry for every chapter that takes a while, so I'll just say if you're lucky you'll get the next chapter in 2 or 3 days and if you're not you'll get it in 4 , 5 or longer days. This one has a lot of action in it.**

Tawonga opened his eyes. He could see Alan was still asleep on Will's bed. He must have been very tired.

"Tawonga, you awake?" Kya whispered, so he looked over to her bed.

"Yes, Kya," he returned.

"Akin awake?"

"No, and why you keep call him Akin? He like Alin."

"You call Malaika Mal, I call her Mally. We have different nicknames."

"Hey, guys. I don't really mind either you know." They looked to the right to see Alan had woken up with all the noise of their talking.

"Tawonga, you woke him up!" Kya said, annoyed.

"I really don't mind being awake either, but won't you wake Malaika up now, and where is everyone else?"

"Oh, all the adult sleep in next room," Kya answered, pointing over to the wall to the left.

"So won't you wake them up?" Alan asked, then realised something. "Hey, I'm an adult!"

"How old you?" Tawonga asked.

"21," Alan said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You have be 25 here, before you adult."

"What?" This was not fair. He waited 21 years to finally be an adult, and it was just like in Paris or the Swinging Star. Of course, he got to be with Tin Tin in Paris and he finally did get to go to the Swinging Star. Boy, it was funny seeing his dad and brothers dress up like that.

"Don't you like it in here with us?" a small voice asked. It was Malaika, having seemingly woken up from all the talking. He instantly felt very guilty.

"Oh, look. I didn't mean it like that."

"Come on, Kya, Mal. We're going on a walk outside," Tawonga said, pulling his younger sisters off their beds and walking outside.

"Hey, wait guys!" Alan ran after them. They were going into the adults' hut. Tawonga opened the door and stepped in. Alan peered in after him. It looked a bit like the children's one, but the beds were bigger and there were more of them.

"Dad, we going off for walk," Tawonga told Kimoni.

"Okay, but you're taking Akin with you, and try to collect some food while you're at it," Kimoni told his son. Tawonga sighed, but agreed anyway.

They walked over to the storage hut, and Kya opened the door to take out two baskets. She gave one to Tawonga and one to Alan.

Most of the walk was spent in silence, until Alan got fed up with it.

"Look, I didn't mean that I didn't like it with you. I just… I was just annoyed, that's all."

"Annoyed? Why you annoyed?" Tawonga asked.

"Because, well, because I'm always treated like the youngest, and when I finally have the chance to be treated like an adult, I'm too young."

He thought, and realised something.

"Wait, you said that if you were 25, you were an adult. How old was this 'Adisa'?"

"He 30 year old."

"Why was he sleeping in your hut then?" Tawonga turned to face Alan now. "Because he want to. Because he like us more than adult."

"Look, I'm sorry. I do like you guys."

"Prove it then."

Back on Thunderbird 2, everyone was awake. Virgil was directing them all.  
"Okay, so we'll do what we were gonna do last night, except obviously in light. So, Tin Tin and William, you stay here. Try and fix Thunderbird 2. Me and Gordon will go in Thunderbird 4 back to the other island." When everyone nodded in agreement, Virgil and Gordon set off for the beach and Tin Tin and Will got to work, trying to fix Thunderbird 2.

"I really am sorry, Tin Tin, about damaging her. I was trying to protect the kids."

"It's okay, Will. I know that." Looking at him, she felt like she did with Alan or Eddie. Completely and utterly happy. But she shook her head clear of fantasies and weird thoughts. She missed Alan too much to like this man. "Okay, let's get on with this, shall we?"

Meanwhile, Virgil and Gordon were busy finding their way through the forest again. It was much easier in the light though.

"She'd better be in one piece, Virgil, or I'm gonna kill you," Gordon was saying.  
"She will be. We tied her up to a rock, so she can't have drifted away."

"Hmmm." Gordon wasn't entirely convinced.

They pushed their way through the last brambles and ran onto the golden sand. There was Thunderbird 4, still tied up, luckily. Gordon ran up to her and opened the airlock. They both climbed in and made their way back over to the other island.

Once there, Virgil and Gordon climbed out.

"No, you have to stay here and guard Thunderbird 4," Virgil insisted. But the glare Gordon was giving him changed his mind. He sighed, and agreed.

Now they were on the beach in daylight, Virgil could see around. To one side, there was the sea, and to the other there was a long hill. There were a lot of trees near that, and where the hill ended was a lot of vegetation. But it seemed like it had been trampled through. Curiously, Virgil walked through and Gordon followed. There was another jungle.

"Do you think we should go further in?" Gordon asked.

"I don't know. We can have our watches on if something goes wrong. Okay, let's go then."

They walked past the trees that Scott had gathered bananas and oranges from 2 days before, and walked for a long time. Finally they heard a noise like the running of a bath or shower. Except much louder. Gordon was the first to walk further on and see it. A waterfall. It flowed over the top of a rock and created a huge pool of warm water at the bottom. He ran over and jumped into it, as he would jump into the swimming pool on Tracy Island. Virgil just stared at him.

"What d'you do that for?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Gordon shouted back, over the sound of the waterfall.

"Come on, Gordon. We're supposed to be trying to find Scott and Alan." He walked over and gave Gordon a hand out of the water, getting himself wet in the process.

Once they were both out, Virgil and Gordon went to explore the island further. They went the opposite way they came, and found themselves in another jungle. This island definitely didn't feel inhabited, except for the plants having already been pushed through.

After what felt like another boring hour, Gordon and Virgil were finally out of the jungle. There was a massive hill in front of them now. Luckily, there was a way through to the right. They walked through and found themselves surrounded by many exotic plants. But it wasn't a jungle, for they were neatly organised. It was a plant garden, so someone definitely lived there.

Tawonga, Alan, Kya and Malaika walked along the beach. Well, Malaika skipped.

"So, where are we going?" Alan asked, as he picked up some coconuts and put them in his basket.

"Somewhere you not be," Kya answered.

"And where might that be?"

"No tell."

"Ah, that's not fair."

"It fair."

They continued to walk until they had completely passed the hill. Then there was more jungle. Tawonga pushed his way through and his sisters followed. Alan sighed and walked through. He swore he had walked through a dozen forests since he got there. Pushing his way through brambles Alan asked, "How many jungles are there on this island?"

"Lot," Tawonga replied.

Twenty minutes later.

"Near there," Kya panted.

"Yes," Tawonga agreed. He pushed some plants out of his way and saw it.

"We there!" Alan followed him through and saw the place too. It was amazing. A great gold pirate ship sat on the beach. A lot of cracks ran down the wood and the sails were old and ripped but it was a pirate ship!

"Is that… real?" Alan stammered.

"Yes, we not see it come here. It already here when we come, but we think it real."

"Cool," was all Alan could say.

"Come on, Kya, Tawwy, Ally. I wanna go play," Malaika cried, and ran down to the ship.

"Wait, Malaika. It might not be safe," Alan called.

"Not be such a spoil sport, Akin," Kya said.

Half an hour later, they were all playing on the top deck of the ship, having put the baskets of food down and finding a way up.

"Let these girls here walk the plank," Alan instructed in his best pirate voice.

"Aye, aye, Cap'n," Tawonga agreed in his.

"No, no, don't make us," Kya cried, pretending to be scared.

"Noooo," Malaika screamed. Alan and Tawonga approached as she stepped backwards. Suddenly, the old wooden deck creaked and gave way and they all fell down.

Virgil and Gordon looked at all the plants. They didn't hear the screaming of 4 people fall from the top deck of a pirate ship on the other side of a nearby jungle.

"So, do you think we'll find anyone here, Virgil?" Gordon asked.

"No, except for some bees."

"I think that too, so shall we go?"

"Well, after we've had a rest. We have been walking for hours."

"Yes," Gordon agreed, and they sat down on the grass. He didn't notice the snake coming towards them until, "Gordon! Move!"

As soon as Virgil had seen the snake he had warned his brother. They both jumped up and backed away.

"Okay, we can go now," Virgil said, and they started to run towards another jungle.

"How many jungles are there here?" Gordon asked, exasperated.

Alan started to regain consciousness. He looked around to see Tawonga just start to wake up. Kya was next to him, but she was still unconscious and had a great cut on her face.

"Alin," Tawonga said. "Where Mal?"

"I don't know. I'll go look for her and you take care of Kya," Alan ordered. He looked around. They seemed to be on one of the lower decks. He was inside a pirate ship! How cool was that? Well, it wasn't cool as they were trapped but still. How many people got to say they had actually been inside a proper one, and not just the Bounty from Pirates of the Caribbean?

He walked around the creaky place and saw Malaika curled up on the floor. He ran over to her, expecting the worst. But then he saw her crying, which was nearly as bad. He crouched down by the 5 year old and hugged her, to find her hugging him back.

"Hey, it's okay," he said soothingly, and started to sing to her the song Scott and Dad had used to sing to him when he was little. It had been the song that Mom had sung to his brothers when they were young. Of course, he had never heard it from her, because he was a baby when she died.

Malaika immediately stopped crying.

"What that song?" she asked.

"Just a song that I was sung when I was little."

"I hear it before. Not know when though."

"Look, are you hurt?"

"My arm hurt and head hurt."

"Okay, then. Do you think you can walk over there for me?" Malaika nodded, so they walked over to where Tawonga was crouched over Kya.

"She bleed and I not stop it," he told them worriedly. At this, Malaika started crying again.

"Look, can you comfort her. I'll take care of Kya," Alan told Tawonga and he nodded.

Alan looked at the cut on Kya's forehead, which was still bleeding. It looked a lot worse than it had a couple of minutes ago. He ripped a bit of unshredded material off his top and wrapped it round her head as a makeshift bandage. Just then, Kya started to stir and opened her eyes.

"Ow, my head," she said and reached her arm up to her head in pain.

"You've got concussion, that's all. You'll be okay," Alan reassured her. "We'll get you out of here."

"Good," Kya said.

Alan started to scan the place for any ways out. He could see a door over to the right, so he walked over to it. It was quite rotten and he could tell it was once locked. He kicked it down with his foot and stepped inside. It was a reasonable size room, with what would have once been richly decorated walls and a carpeted floor. There was a bed in the middle of the room, but what Alan was relieved about was on the wall. A window!

"Guys, I've found a way out!" he called to the kids. They ran in soon afterwards.

"Yes!" Tawonga said, and smiled.

"Okay, I'll go first and find my way out, and then you guys follow," Alan instructed. Everyone agreed, so he climbed out the window. It was a further way down than up so he started to climb towards the top deck again. But just as he started climbing, a piece of wood came off the side and he fell down to the floor. Obviously someone didn't want him going back up. He got to his feet, to find his left foot, the one he had cut, hurt a lot when he did. It must have been twisted or something like that. He looked up to see Kya, Tawonga and Malaika looking down at him in concern.

"I'm fine, really I am," he shouted up to them. "You comin' down?"

He saw all of them shake their heads and groaned.

Hours and hours later, Gordon and Virgil were getting sick to death of jungles. They had to have been through about half a dozen already, every one massive. At last, the jungles ended.

"Yes!" Gordon cried.

"Now, we've gotta climb up a steep hill, Gordy," Virgil pointed out. His brother groaned, as they started up it.

"Why, oh why, did we get led here? It's so annoying!"

"I know, my dear brother, I know." Luckily, this climb didn't take half as long as the journeys through the jungles as it didn't go that high up. They reached the top and straightened themselves up to see a group of huts surrounding a campfire. As they walked in people backed away and ran into huts. A man in sharkskin clothing, who looked authoritative, walked up to them.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" he asked, just as he had with Alan.

"Hi," Virgil started. "I'm Virgil, this is Gordon."

"Hi," Gordon said.

"We're looking for two men. One's got dark brown hair and the other's got blond hair. Have you seen them at all?"

"You mean Adisa and Akin?" the authoritative man asked.

"No," Virgil replied.

"See, I told you they wouldn't be here. But did you listen, no," Gordon said to Virgil, annoyed.

"Look, we're sorry to have wasted your time," Virgil said to the man, and started to walk away. He paused and then asked, "Are you sure you haven't seen them?"

"I sure."

"Okay, then. Bye. Oh, and you don't happen to know the way to the beach, do you?"

"We take you there," the man said.

In the Infirmary, Scott was confused. He thought he had just heard Virgil and Gordon, but that was near impossible, and he was ill after all. He wanted to see for himself, but every time he tried to get up, he felt completely awful and weak. It was irritating and frustrating!

Alan decided that the only way he would get them out would be to climb back up again and try to pull them up. He would need some rope though.

"Have you got any rope?" he shouted up to Tawonga.

"Yes, but it back at camp." This was getting worse by the minute. He would have to run right back to the camp, which would take ages. He suddenly had a brainwave. What did you need to make rope? He could make rope out of vines, he supposed.

Alan quickly ran over to a vine and pulled as much off as he could. He set to work, twisting it around. When he had finally made quite a long and strong one, he climbed up to the top deck of the ship and peered down the hole.

"Hey, guys. I'm gonna lower a rope down to you. I want you to grab it and I'll pull you up, okay?" He heard a shout of 'okay' from Tawonga so he called back down, "I'll lift Malaika up first, then Kya and then Tawonga."

Alan lowered the vine rope down the huge hole. Once he could feel a bit of weight on it he asked, "Is Malaika on there?" He heard them shout 'yes' so he pulled her up. He was amazed that it actually held.

He had got Malaika up in a matter of minutes and sent her down to the ground, so she wouldn't be in any more danger. Now it was time to get Kya up. He threw the rope down the hole and waited for the 'all clear'.

"I attach," she called, so he started to pull. Kya was heavier than Malaika, but he could lift her. He lifted Kya up in about 10 minutes, and then sent her down to her sister. But Kya Kabila would not move.

"No, I not go. I help my brother get out and you need me." Alan insisted he could do it, though, so she just stood and watched. After 20 minutes unsuccessfully pulling Tawonga up, Alan eventually gave in and Kya helped.

"I tell you, you need me," she said after they were all back on the ground.

"I didn't," Alan protested. Kya rolled her eyes.

"You men always lie." Obviously, Tawonga and Alan didn't agree with that.

In that 35 minutes, Virgil and Gordon had got back to Manstracy Island.

"Okay, you stay here while I go back to Thunderbird 2. She'll probably be fixed by now, so I'll come back and collect you and Pod 4," Virgil said. He left Thunderbird 4, and walked back over the sandy beach and through the forest.

In Thunderbird 2, Will and Tin Tin, had fixed the systems at last.

"So that's it done, then," Will said, looking at Tin Tin's beautiful eyes. She saw what he was doing and said, "No, Will. I have a boyfriend." She couldn't believe that she had just said that. She loved Alan but she had never told anyone he was her boyfriend before.

"A boyfriend? Oh."

"Look, I'm sorry. I should have told you."

Will turned to face her. "Yeah, you should." He walked out, leaving a rather apologetic Tin Tin standing in the cabin of Thunderbird 2.

He went straight back to his camp and stayed there.

Virgil walked over to Thunderbird 2, panting. He would soon be leaving, but he couldn't help feeling completely miserable and empty. He would never see them again. They were not here, and they were not anywhere else. He got back into the pilot seat once up there, and the great machine lifted up off the ground.

Back at Kabila Camp, half an hour later, Zanta walked over to Kimoni.

"Kimoni, you know they ask if we see dark brown hair man, you say no. My patient dark hair man. Why you not say about him?"

Realisation struck Kimoni.

"I forget about him," he said, and ran as fast as he could back to the beach. But realisation had come too late, for their machine was already gone.

**I'll _try_ to update soon. I could probably do it faster if you review though, so please do!**


	17. Two weeks later

**Here's the next one. I got all my information and material names off Sims 2 Castaway so sorry if it's wrong or if you don't know what I'm talking about.**

Two Weeks Later

Two weeks later, Scott was finally getting better. Zanta was still making him stay in the Infirmary, but he was well enough to move around now. Kimoni and Zanta still hadn't told him or Alan about the people coming into their camp. They didn't think it would be the best idea, so Alan and Scott were still in the dark.

Alan's ankle was getting better too, as he had twisted it after falling from the pirate ship.

One hot afternoon found them both in the Infirmary, sitting on one of the beds.

"So me and Tawonga went off to get some food, and this coconut comes out of nowhere and hits me on the head." Alan was telling Scott what had happened the previous day. Scott burst out laughing at this. Alan scowled back at him.

"It wasn't funny, it rather hurt actually," he said, and rubbed his head where the coconut had bashed him.

"No, I wasn't laughing at the fact that you got hurt, more that a coconut 'came out of nowhere' and hit you on the head. You make it sound like it was flying, like a Thunderbird." He stopped laughing.

"You know, we thought that they would find us, didn't we?"

"I think they tried, but the Kimonis down want us going, do they?"

"No, it seems not. Al?"

"Yeah."

"You know that day when they came for the second time? Well, the next day, I could have sworn I heard Virg and Gordy's voices outside."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it was probably just me, being ill and all."

"Yeah, probably." Just then, Malaika ran into the room.

"Hello, Ally, Scotty."

"Heya, Mal," Alan said.

"Hi, Mally," Scott said, having met Tawonga, Kya and Malaika when Kya had cut her head and was sent to the Infirmary.

"You look funny." Scott couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of the 5 year old.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You have long hair and beard." Scott and Alan looked down at themselves and saw she was right. They hadn't shaved in a while so their hair was growing long and they were both growing beards too, so they looked very different.

"Yeah," Alan agreed.

"That not all, you clothe look silly." She was right again, Scott and Alan's clothes did look very silly, and with all the rips and tears in them they might as well have been bandages instead.

"So, what do you suggest then, Mally?"

"I think you cut hair and get new clothe. Mummy say she make clothe so you get new one. Come on," she said, and pulled Scott and Alan off the bed to drag them to the door.

"Come on," she pleaded and Scott and Alan gave in to follow her outside to the Dining Hut, where Dacia currently was.

"Hello, what I can do for you?" she enquired when they got there.

"Well, Malaika here thinks we need new clothes and to cut our hair," Scott told her. Looking down at the tattered t-shirts and shorts they were wearing, and also the messy and rough appearance their hair was giving, she agreed.

"Yes, I think that too. There a knife in storage hut to cut hair, but you need collect material for clothe, or I not make any."

"What sort of stuff do we need to collect then?" Alan asked.

"You need collect any thing suitable. Vine, rattan, cottin, sisal, leather, grass, feather…"

"Feathers? Where would we get them from?" Alan interrupted.

"A bird or chicken, Alan," Scott said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh. I didn't know there were chickens here."

"There is. There lot and lot of bird too. So you go and get some of these and I make you clothe. Oh, and you bring more food for tribe."

"Sure," Scott agreed. He and Alan set off, but Dacia stopped him.

"Scott, should you not be in bed?"

"Not really. I'm well enough now," he lied.

"Okay."

When they were outside, Malaika scowled at him.

"You lie. Zanta say you stay in bed."

"You were the one who told me I needed new clothes," Scott pointed out.

"Well still. You not lie. Lie bad."

"Look, we'll just go and collect some stuff, and then we'll come back, we'll cut our hair and I'll go back to the Infirmary." Malaika sighed, and then went back to play with her sister.

Meanwhile, on Tracy Island, things were not going well. Everyone was unhappy and moody. Virgil spent all of his free time playing sad songs on the piano, Gordon swam, Tin Tin listened to music, Jeff did endless paperwork and Grandma cooked. When they occasionally did get a rescue, lots of people died. Virgil and Gordon couldn't bring themselves to try, for if they couldn't even save their own brothers how would they save others?

On this particular day, everyone was doing what they normally did, except for Jeff. He had run out of paperwork. He knew he couldn't hide from the fact that Scott and Alan were gone and they were failing in every single rescue forever. So he called everyone into the lounge.

"You probably know why I've called you all in here. We haven't had many successful rescues over these past weeks, so I would like to know what you think about the idea of shutting International Rescue down and going to get John from the Space Station." Virgil, Gordon and Tin Tin looked horrified.

"But Dad…"

"But Dad…"

"But Mr Tracy…" they all said at once.

"Dad, you can't shut it down," Virgil started.

"Yeah, just think about all the lives that would be lost," Gordon added.

"Well, lives have been lost already over these 2 weeks. There wouldn't be much of a difference, would there? And John needs to come down from the Space Station, anyway. So if you want to continue with International Rescue, you're going to have to work harder than you have recently." Everyone nodded eagerly, and Jeff said, "So who's going to go up to the Space Station to relieve John then?" Virgil and Gordon exchanged glances and then one brother spoke up.

"I'll go, Dad."

John was incredibly happy. He could finally go back down to Earth. He had absolutely Hated the last two weeks. (With a capital H) He felt a little sorry for Gordon, who was coming up to Thunderbird 5 for the next month. But he had volunteered, after all. Now, he would be able to comfort his family. Or try, at least. He missed Scott and Alan as much as they did, but they had given up trying to find them after what had happened two weeks ago. John had kept on searching for any clue that would tell him where his brothers were. Even though he hadn't got anywhere with it at lease he had tried.

"Thunderbird 5 from Thunderbird 3, docking now," came the voice of his father over the radio.

"FAB," John said back.

A couple of minutes later he was saying his goodbyes to Gordon, who was now staying there for a month, and making his way over to the airlock.

"See ya, Gordon," he said, as he walked into Thunderbird 3. The airlock closed and John sat down in a seat.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hello, John."

Scott and Alan found themselves on the beach after getting down the hill. Alan had been bored so had decided to take the fun route down by sliding, instead of the way Tawonga had shown him.

"Okay, let's go look for resources then, Al," Scott instructed in commander mode, "but be careful," in big brother mode. They set off around the beach with their baskets. It wasn't long before Scott came across some vines. He pulled on them to find they wouldn't come out. It probably would have been easier with a knife, but instead Scott called Alan over.

"They're only vines," Alan said, once he found out his brother had called him over for _them. _"Just look for other things."

So Scott went off to find some other things and found a sisal plant, which he luckily managed to pull out. He placed it in his basket and looked for more. At last he had got it all in his basket, and he looked for other things.

Alan could see some rattan, at least he thought it was, in the jungle.

"Scott, I'm gonna look in there for a bit," he called over to his brother, who was nowhere to be seen. Shaking his head, Alan walked into the forest.

Back at Kabila Camp, Dacia was wondering what the boys were up to. They'd been gone way over 2 hours, by the sundial. She had only expected them to go away for a little while, to get a few things. She went over to talk to her husband, Kimoni.

"Kim, you see Akin or Scott?"

"Why, Dacia?"

"I send them finding resource for clothe two hour ago. They still not back."

"No, I have not seen them." Dacia shook her head, worriedly. She liked these two. They could be anywhere. She suddenly had an idea, and ran over to where she thought her youngest daughter was.

Scott was worried now. He had no idea wher Alan was. He knew he had gone to 'look in there for a bit', but where was 'there'? Now he could be anywhere, and Scott couldn't find him. He had looked everywhere along the beach. His next thought was to look in the jungle, but it was getting late, for they had been collecting things for about 2 hours now, and he would almost certainly get lost.

Alan wasn't sure which way it was back to the beach. He was pretty sure it had been that way, but there were only trees and leaves in every direction, and it was getting dark. He didn't know how he would find his way out now. This was bad, this was very bad!

He went to sit down, for standing up woudn't do him any good, and also he was tired. He sat down on some leaves, not even hearing the scorpion coming ever closer until it was nearly too late.

Scott heard the scream and ran into the jungle immediately, forgetting how dark it was in there and tripping over a log in his way. But he did not care, and so picked himself up and ran on.

He ran on the sound of his brother's scream in his memory, and found Alan at last. He breathed out a very big sigh of relief, to find Alan had not been bitten, but was merely standing next to it, frightened.

"Alan, you scared me there. I thought..."

"It's okay, Scott. I thought that for a second too. But I saw it before it bit me, luckily."

"Yeah, lucky. Now, how do we get out of here?"

"Ah," Alan said, realising that they were now, both trapped in the jungle, at night.

**This may be a little shorter, but I couldn't think of what to write, and I did warn you. I said I would write it quicker if I got more reviews, and I only got 1, so I couldn't. Thanks Lissysue for reviewing though, and I know this should go at the top, but anyway. I will _try_ to update soon, and PLEASE review.**


	18. Lost and Found

**Yay, another chapter! Thank you to all who review, and sorry it took so long! I'm glad I got one more review for the last chapter. Keep up the lovely reviewing, please people! And by the way, It's my Birthday on Wednesday 9th July, so if I update then, please review for a birthday present. (sorry if I'm being too cheeky)**

Lost and Found

Will sat by the pond, the wind ruffling his light brown hair. He had stayed on Manstracy Island for the last two weeks. He knew it wasn't fair on the children, to not come back and play, but he wanted some time to think, by himself. He had met this amazing woman – Tin Tin she was called – but she'd had a boyfriend. He had stormed off once he'd found out. She should have told him earlier and not waited for him to like her first. He didn't suppose she liked him back, though. He wasn't exactly very attractive in his opinion, with his messy hair and beard, so why would she like him?

But, it was time to move on and go back to Kabila Island. He needed to see his friends again, as he had been at Mansfield Island for, well, he didn't actually know because on an uncharted island he had lost track of time, but it was around two weeks. Tawonga, Malaika and Kya would be missing him, he hoped.

He would have to wait until dawn, for it was getting late at the moment, however something made him want to get his boat and row across at that moment. He dismissed it, for he knew it was stupid to cross the water at night, but Will decided to go to the beach, anyway. He got up and dusted himself free of insects. Then, Will quickly ran to the beach.

Scott was getting tired. Darkness was falling, and neither he nor Alan knew the way out of the massive jungle. They could have tried splitting up and looking for the way out, but one of them could get lost and that was definitely not an option for the eldest brother. He was supposed to look after his brothers, and would not let them get lost in a jungle at night on their own. So, they were lost in a jungle, but Alan was not on his own.

"Scott, what are we gonna do?" his younger brother asked.

"I don't know, Al. I don't think we should move, because we'll get even more lost in the dark."

"Don't you mean even 'loster'?"

"Alan, that isn't a word."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Alright, brainiac, it isn't, but I think we should move." Alan finally stopped arguing, but Scott didn't agree with his idea and told him so.

"Well, do you want to get bitten by something deadly?" Scott was faced with a dilemma. Alan had a point in what he said, but Scott didn't fancy walking around at that time of night, when it was dark.

"I have an idea," he said at last. "We can try and build a tent or some hammocks." Alan just stared back at him. Was he crazy?

"I think you've been watching too much 'Ray Mears'. Where will we get material for these things, then?" Scott looked at their baskets and then at the very resource-full jungle all around him.

"Oh."

Will reached the golden beach and felt the cold sand grains flow through his bare toes. He sat down and looked at the horizon. It looked beautiful, with the orangey red sunset merging in with the dark blue of the Pacific Ocean. He looked to his left and saw the ragged silhouette of Kabila Island. He suddenly wanted to row over there and visit his friends. So, as fast as he could, Will jumped up and ran over to the pier, where his rowing boat was tied up.

He climbed in and undid the rope tying it to the pier. He picked up the bamboo oars and moved them through the water, gaining more speed as he went. In a few minutes he was about halfway there. Will looked back at the island behind him and then continued on, moving his arms back and forth to get the boat over to the nearby island.

Another few minutes and he was at the other pier and tying his boat to it with some more rope. He climbed out and walked along the beach. He could see the hill now, where a whole camp lay hidden behind the plants and trees. He had learnt from Tawonga how to get there properly, so all he needed to do now was climb. Will walked, well more like jogged, over to the rocks he was to climb. He placed one hand on the next level, and then the other, and then pulled himself up by putting his foot on a small ledge and pulling the other up and over. He used this technique with the others, and, although he couldn't actually see what he was doing that well, Will knew the way up, so a little amount of time later he was standing at the top. He saw the leaves and wanted to rush through them, but managed to control himself. He pushed through them, and saw his friends' camp.

"Alin? Scott?" a voice cried and Will was overwhelmed to find it Malaika's. He soon realised she was not calling to him, but looking at him anyway. Once she had realised he was not 'Alin' or 'Scott', her face fell. But it lit up again when she saw who he was.

"Disa!" she cried and ran towards him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Mally," he cried back.

"You gone long time. I think you hate me."

"How could anyone hate you? And who are these 'Alin' and 'Scott' people, anyway?" Malaika looked a bit sad at the mention of them.

"They castaway here. They our friend and we not know where they are now." Will frowned.

"There are more people here?"

"Yes."

"And why are they lost?"

"They lost because of me. I tell them get new clothe and they go look for material. But they not come back yet and it 8 clock."

"You're getting good with your numbers. But, why would that be your fault?" Will asked, and crouched down beside the five year old, who was trying not to cry.

"It just is."

"C'mere," he said, comfortingly and hugged her. He looked into her eyes. "Now, d'you know what we're gonna do? We're gonna go out and find them. Cos' you and me, we know this island like the backs of our hands." He looked at his left palm. "Hey, wait. That's new." Kya giggled.

Alan was getting increasingly bored of trying, and failing, to make a hammock. Scott was currently trying to make a tent, which was proving a lot easier. In theory, making a hammock should have been much easier, because all you had to do was tie a piece of cloth around two tree trunks, but there was nowhere where the trees were the right distance apart or where he could tie the cloth onto. Not to mention the shortage of actual cloth.

Scott, however, was finding this easier. First of all he had got some strong, thick branches from a tree. Then, he had found a broken tree and peeled away some of the wood to make some cord. After that, he had tied the branched together in a kind of prism shape. Lastly, Scott had got some leaves, tied them together and dangled them over the top of the tent frame. He had to find something to cover the ground with next, so he wouldn't be eaten alive by all the creepy crawlies down there.

He reached into his basket and pulled out some rattan Alan had collected, before he got lost. He dropped it straight afterwards, though, when he felt the spikes push into his skin.

"Ow," he yelped, stuck his finger in his mouth and sucked it. Scott decided he would use Sisal instead, and picked the leafy plant up, out of the basket. He soon found himself whacking his head in despair, after not being able to infiltrate this plant either, to try and make material out of it. Well, did he really expect to be able to?

A little bit south, Will, Malaika, Kya and Tawonga were searching along the beach, looking for any sign of Alan and Scott.

"Okay, well, we all know our ways around here, so I suggest we split up and look for them," Will said, and everyone agreed. "Kya and Tawonga, you look along here. Malaika and I will search the jungle. Everyone okay?" With a nod from Tawonga, Kya and Malaika, they all went off.

As Will walked into the jungle, he felt a grip on his hand. He saw Malaika looking scared beside him, so tried to comfort her.

"Hey, it'll be okay. I promise nothing bad will happen to you."

"That what Alin say. But bad thing do happen. We trap in pirate ship and me scared." Will suddenly felt a rush of anger for this 'Alin' guy, for saying that to Malaika, and then making her feel scared and unhappy.

"Look, we'll go in together, okay? And you can hold my hand as much as you like." Malaika looked up at the dark trees, and contemplated what she cared about most. What she felt like or what her friends felt like? As her answer was the latter, she told Will, "Okay," and they walked into the darkness together.

Half an hour later, Scott finally gave up on his tent, and started helping with Alan's hammock. Just then, he heard the crunching of leaves in the jungle. He looked questioningly at Alan, who looked questioningly back. He didn't know whether to shout, and hope they were from the tribe, or stay quiet and hope it wasn't a lion or something… primitive. He finally settled with the idea that it probably wouldn't be the second option and shouted at the top of his voice, "Hey! Is there anyone there?"

"Scott?" someone shouted back.

"Mally?"

When she heard someone shout, "Hey! Is there anyone there?" Malaika immediately shouted, "Scott?" back and after he returned the shout again, she ran as fast as she could over to where the sound came from. She saw Scott standing by his brother, smiling. They both ran over to her and hugged her.

"Heya, Mal," Alan greeted, just as Will came running over to where they were stood.

"Hello," he said. "I'm William Mansfield, but you can call me Will."

"Alan Tracy and you can call me Al."

"Scott Tracy, and I have no idea what you can call me." It took a moment for the name to sink into Will's mind, and then he said, "Tracy? Did you just say Tracy?"

**There we go. Bah, it's getting shorter each chapter! By the way, if you can tell me what Tawonga means in African, I'll send you a deleted scene from this which is amazingly weird. I'll update soon so pweeeeeeeeeeeeze review!**


	19. A typical morning on the island

**Well done to those people who got what Tawonga meant. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

"Yeah, why?" Scott asked, curiously.

"Well, 'cause… it doesn't matter," Will said.

"Tell us," Alan said.

"I met a Tracy once, Jeff Tracy. No, I'm probably wrong, just forget it…"

"We're his sons," Alan blurted out. Scott put his head in his hands.

"Why on Earth did you have to tell him that?"

"What? Don't you trust me or something?" Scott looked over at the man who had just spoken.

"No, Will. It's just that we don't like to tell people who we are because people… well, you know."

"Yeah, I get that quite a bit."

"Huh?"

"I'm quite a famous cartographer, you know? A lot of people try to kill me." At this, Scott and Alan finally realised. He had made the map!

"'Cuse me, but do we not need get back now?" the 5-year-old girl beside them asked. They had forgotten about Malaika while talking to Will.

"Yes, I agree with Malaika. We should get back now. It is rather late," Scott said.

"Yes," Alan agreed.

"Okay, then. Follow me, guys. I know the way back," Will ordered.

"Thank goodness someone does," Alan muttered, and Scott nodded in agreement.

* * *

Dacia Kabila nearly cried out with relief when she saw the 6 figures coming back into the camp. She ran up to greet them.

"Don't you ever do that again," she scolded Scott and Akin, who were looking very embarrassed. "Next time you go off to get supplies, don't get lost. You could have been bitten by something at night."

"Look, we're sorry," Scott apologised. "I just wandered into the jungle by accident and we couldn't find our way out... Ow!" Alan had just elbowed his brother. "What was that for?"

"You always blame yourself. It was my fault, Mrs Kabila."

"Please, call me Dacia. It not matter now, anyway. Might to Zanta, though, so stay away from her until tomorrow. Go bed now."

"Okay," they agreed.

"Oh, Dacia. Do you want these now?" Scott asked, holding out the baskets of supplies.

"Yes, I take them." Scott handed them both to her.

"We should go tell Father we okay," Tawonga decided.

"You do that," Dacia told them.

After they told Kimoni they were all safe Scott, Alan, Will, Tawonga, Kya and Malaika headed off to the Dorm Hut. Once they got there, however, they found that there were only 5 beds, for 6 people.

"I'll sleep on the floor," Will volunteered. "Then you guys can sleep on the beds." They all took to their sleeping positions and went to sleep, not even arguing about wanting to stay up.

* * *

Scott awoke to hear his brother, Will and Tawonga whispering to each other.

"You're up early," he told Alan, as he climbed up off the straw bed.

"Yeah, guess I didn't really like sleeping on this bed..."

"Well, at least you didn't have to sleep on the _floor_," Will interrupted.

"You volunteered," Alan argued. Scott shook his head and made for the door.

"Where you going?" Tawonga inquired, wanting to get in on the action, as he was bored sitting around and doing nothing.

"I'm going to find Dacia. Wait... will she be awake?

"She always awake at this time."

"Good. Alan, you wanna come?"

"Wha...? Oh, right, clothes. Yeah, I'm coming." Then Scott set off at a pace that Alan could hardly keep up with.

"Hey, wait for me, why don't ya?" he cried, as he tried to weave his way through the beds and get to the door.

When they were outside, Scott and Alan walked over to the Dining Hut, where they guessed she would be. They were right, Dacia was there, but working as the cook.

"Hi, Dacia," Scott greeted cheerily.

"Hello, Scott, Alan. You want some food?"

"Well, actually..." Alan started.

"Mmmmm, food. What is there?" Scott interrupted. Alan rolled his eyes. Trust Scott to want food right now. Well, come to think of it, it was around Breakfast time...

* * *

Virgil flew Thunderbird 2 back home. They was coming back from a rescue. There had been a hurricane in North America with a few casualties, but luckily, no one had been killed. International Rescue was now back up to its usual standards, though its team members weren't as cheerful. It seemed the talk from Jeff had helped.

At last he could see home.

"Base from Thunderbird 2. Coming in to land."

"FAB, Thunderbird 2," his father said through the radio, and then called off. Virgil approached Tracy Island, and then turned his 'bird around. He touched her down and then reversed her through the now open hangar doors.

A few minutes later, he was back in the lounge, but as he was covered in dirt and grime, went off to have a shower. John, who had come in at around the same time as him, went to have one as well.

* * *

Scott and Alan went to sit down at the long table. Scott sat next to Yerodin, and Alan sat opposite, next to Mamello.

"Hey, you, Scott is it?" Yerodin asked.

"Yeah, Scott."

"Should you not be at Infirmary, with Zanta?" Scott bit his lip.

"Um, well, she kinda said I was well now."

"Right. Let see what she say," Yerodin answered, and pointed at the woman walking through the door.

"Ah."

Zanta walked over to the stove, and told Dacia that she wanted some food. Dacia nodded, and Zanta turned to look for a place to sit. She saw Scott, who was trying to make himself invisible, and her eyes widened in anger. She marched over to him and shouted, "Scott! Where you yesterday? You not supposed be out of bed!"

"Yeah, about that..." Scott started.

"I not care about that!" Zanta took hold of his arm, and pulled him up out of his seat. Alan tried not to laugh, as Zanta dragged Scott to the door.

"Can't I eat?" Scott pleaded, while trying to get out of her grasp.

"No, you ill."

Kimoni, who was watching all of this from the end of the table, was taken aback at the usually calm nurse's behaviour.

"Zanta? Will you let him eat, please?" Zanta glared at him, and then said calmly, "Fine. Yerodin, come with me. We're gonna go for a walk." Yerodin stood up, and followed his wife out of the hut.

"That was weird," Scott said, and made his way back to his seat.

"Food ready," Dacia suddenly called, and suddenly there was a long line of people, wanting food. Scott was right at the front. Surprise, surprise, thought Alan. The food was either fresh fruit, or rice with cooked fish. Scott chose to have some fruit, as he didn't fancy rice for breakfast. He had a banana, an apple, two oranges, some strawberries, raspberries and half a water-melon. He hadn't meant to take that much, but he had suddenly realised how hungry he was and started piling it all on. He would have taken more if Alan hadn't come and kicked him in the leg.

Alan, on the other hand, had some rice and fish. Dacia served some onto his plate, and he went to join Scott at the table. They both poured some water into their coconut shell cups, before starting. As they ate, Scott and Alan talked to Baba and Mamello. Baba was Kimoni and Yerodin's father, and Mamello was his brother. Scott told Baba about how they had arrived at Kabila Island, while Alan found out from Mamello how the Kabilas had got there.

It had been when Dacia was pregnant with Tawonga. Kimoni, a rich African tycoon, had gone on a cruise with his wife, father, uncle, brother and sister-in-law. There had been bad weather, though, and the ship had hit coral. It had sunk, but they had swam for what seemed like forever and found the island. Then Tawonga had been born and they had named him that because Tawonga meant 'We are Thankful'. They were thankful for being alive and for him being alive. Kimoni and Yerodin had built most of the shelters and boats, well, actually, Yerodin had built most of it, but occasionally Zanta and Dacia helped.

3 years after that, Kya was born and they decided to make part of the Sleeping Hut be for the children. Another 5 years passed and Malaika was born. A year after, this man came to the island and tried to make it his base. Alan's eyes widened when he heard that the man had glowing eyes and had tried to kill them all. The man went eventually though. One year passed and two strangers were washed up apon Kabila Island. William Mansfield and Jeff Tracy. They taught the Kabilas how to speak English, and a few months later, Jeff was rescued by his sons and never came back. William stayed, but he mainly lived on Mansfield Island, the island he and Jeff had named. That was 3 years before the current day.

"So, you've been here for 13 years?" Alan asked, when Mamello had finished.

"Yes. We like it here."

"Wow."

When Alan had finished his food, for Scott hadn't taken very long, they went up to Dacia again.

"Hello," she said cheerily. "I finish serving food now, so I make you some clothe." She led the way out and to the Supply Hut, where she found the resources they had collected the previous day. She then made her way over to what looked like an empty hut.

"Okay, Scott, Alin. Stand there. I measure you both." She then got out a long strip of cloth with some markings on it. She put it around Scott's chest and then wrote it down. She then measured around his waist, while Scott and Alan were trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

"Okay, Scott. You done. Now, Alan. Stay still."

"Well, we both know Alan can't do that," Scott said. Alan just glared at him.

Dacia what she had done with Scott with Alan as well, and soon they were free to go.

"Come back later, collect you clothe," she told them.

* * *

Zanta and Yerodin walked along the beach, hand in hand. Yerodin had hated Kimoni for a while now, and now Zanta did too. He treated them like dirt, and didn't trust them to do their jobs. They had to act now, or risk being thrown out.

"I think we kill him," Zanta suggested.

"Yes, that good idea. I next to get chief. Then we rule over island and make those Scott and Alan work for us."

"What 'bout that William Mansfield, Tawonga, Kya and Malaika? We surely make them work too?"

"Course. Then we can live in royalty and happiness for rest of life."

They continued on their walk for a little longer, until they decided to search for some flint to make some sharp spears, perfect for hunting.

* * *

"What shall we do now, then?" Alan asked.

"I dunno. You can choose." Suddenly, Alan had an idea.

"Scott, I'm just gonna go and find the others. I won't be a second." Then, Alan rushed off, leaving Scott very bewildered and completely confused. A couple of minutes later, he returned with Will, Tawonga, Kya and Malaika.

"So, where we going?" Scott asked.

"Surprise!"

Will led the way through to this mysterious place. They got to the beach and Scott paused.

"Is it in that cave?" he asked.

"Nope," Alan replied, not wanting to let on where they were going. Unexpectedly, Will turned and walked into the jungle. But he didn't walk stright ahead like he would've to get to the Pirate ship, and went left. After a few more minutes of jungle treking, the 6 people came back onto a beach. But it wasn't like the one they had seen before, and there were two wooden piers, which two boats were tied onto.

"Pick a boat, any boat," Will offered. Scott climbed into the one on the right, so Will climbed into the left one. Alan went in Scott's, along with Malaika, whilst Kya and Tawonga got in Will's. Will untied the ropes, and started rowing, with Scott following. Scott got over to the other island very quickly as he had rowed very fast, despite Malaika saying she didn't like the speed, whereas Will rowed a bit slower, but calmer.

They all got out soon after the boats were tied up and Will made an announcement.

"Scott, Alan, Tawonga, Kya, Malaika. Welcome to Manstracy Island! Feel free to stay here or to get a guided tour, but DON'T WANDER OFF! You might get lost. So, who's for the guided tour?" 5 hands went up.

"Okay, good. All of you. Come on then." Will started off around the island, with everyone following. Scott and Alan were both smiling as they got shown around the island named after this man and their father.

**That's it for that chapter, I'm afraid. I've managed to get it quite long. Whoopee! SO, will Zanta and Yerodin carry out their evil plan? Will Scott, Alan, Will, Tawonga, Kya and Malaika be forced into a life of slavery? Will you review? Only you can decide. Well, the last question at least.**


	20. Conflict

**Here's the next chapter! I didn't know what on Earth to call it, so I just called it 'Conflict'.**

Zanta sat sharpening her make-shift spear. Beside her, Yerodin searched for some more things to use as weapons. They had already made a few spears and collected some stones to throw. These were for rioting against Kimoni and the others. The plan was to sneak back to Kabila Camp and hold Kimoni hostage. If everyone didn't do what they ordered, he would die. Yerodin didn't exactly want to go that far, but just to teach everyone a lesson. If he just walked in there and said he wasn't happy, they wouldn't exactly do anything, would they?

Eventually, everyone would build a boat, they would sail away and pronounce Kimoni dead when they got to civilisation. Yerodin would inherit all his money, so he and Zanta would live in paradise for the rest of their lives. If Kimoni were still alive, he would be the tribal leader again and he would stay where he wanted to be, so everybody would be happy. Provided, of course, they all obeyed their orders. Otherwise, there would be bloodshed and no one would be.

* * *

The group of people reached the clearing in the centre of Manstracy island. Something looked a bit strange about this. Scott looked closely at the markings on the ground and found they were from Thunderbird 2. It had landed here! Scott called his brother away from the group for a moment.

"Alan, you know those markings on the ground?"

"Yeah, I know. They're from Thunderbird 2, aren't they. She was here, wasn't she?"

"I think so, yeah." Meanwhile, Will was moving on to the next place.

"Guys? You comin'?" They both nodded and followed Will through more jungle. Alan knew that if he were there on his own, he would definitely get lost. Will, however, seemed to know this place so well he could get through it with his eyes closed, at night. After a little while, they came into another clearing, except this one was smaller, and right in the middle, was a pond. There was a little wooden seat by it, which Scott assumed Will must have sat in a lot. The water inside the pond was a little murky, but you could see some tadpoles swimming around near the lilypads, and frogs hopping around by the edge.

Kya smiled at the beauty of this little area. Although she had been to this island before, she had never seen the pond. She had seen the beach, and played hide and seek in the little area in the middle, but she had never actually seen a pond. Come to think of it, she'd never actually seen a pond before in her life. She had been born on Kabila Island and there were no ponds there.

"What that thing swimming round?" she asked, looking at the small black thing in the pond.

"That, my dear Kya, is a tadpole," Will told her, and before anyone else could say anything, "it's a baby frog. A frog is one of those hopping green things."

Alan couldn't believe Kya had never seen a tadpole before. At school, he had learned about the baby amphibians and had even been on a school trip to see them. But, as he had to keep reminding himself, Kya had never been to school, although he was pretty sure she knew the numbers 1-100.

Alan was also getting annoyed with this Will. Yeah, the kids loved him and he them, but he was beginning to come across very cheesy, and he changed his character a lot. One minute he'd be all soft to Malaika and Kya, and the next he'd announce, all acty, that they were going on a tour around the island. He guessed he was just jealous, that Kya and Malaika liked him more. But he didn't even know half of the matter.

* * *

Zanta and Yerodin had finally finished making their weapons, and they carted the stones on their backs and held their spears. It would be quite hard to climb up the hill, so they took the quick route that not a lot of people knew about. You had to travel to the waterfall and then turn right through the jungle. Also, no one would suspect that they would come this way, as most people climbed to the top of the hill. The quick route wasn't exactly quick but they could walk it, for when they walked through the jungle, the ground sloped up ever so slightly.

When they got to a point where the ground no longer sloped and there was what seemed like a wall of plants, they knew the camp was near. Yerodin poked his spear through it until it came out the other end and then they both quietly pulled away lots and lots of plants. There was Kabila Camp.

* * *

They eventually moved from the pond, and ended up on another beach.

"It's the best way to get where we're going," Will explained, so they had walked down the beach surrounding the island until they got to a small cavern. There was a fire pit and a hammock tied to two trees outside, and inside there was some food.

"This is my camp," Will announced. "I normally sleep in the hammock, but when it rains I take it down and sleep in the cave."

"Hey, how did you make that hammock?" Alan asked, annoyed that Will could make one and he couldn't.

"Oh, I've just been here a little longer than you. I worked it out. Maybe you should try it." It took all of Alan's self control not to punch the guy in the face. He was so... annoying and... rude. He settled for glaring at Will instead.

Scott shook his head and rolled his eyes at the two. He could tell they weren't getting along.

"Are you showing us anywhere else, Disa?" Malaika asked.

"Not really, no."

"Oh." Malaika's face fell.

"But you can go anywhere on the island or go back. What do you wanna do?"

"Me wanna stay."

"Okay then."

"Will, I want go to Pirate Ship on Kabila Island," Tawonga requested.

"Oh," Will said sadly. He didn't really want him to leave.

"I'll stay," Scott said politely, and when Alan didn't say anything he stood on his foot.

"OW! Yeah, I'll stay too."

"Oh, thanks guys. I'm gonna light the fire, and we'll have lunch soon."

"Okay, I'll stay as well," Tawonga said. Will got what looked like two flints out of the cave and started to rub them together near the fire. Within a few seconds, the fire was lit and roaring quite nicely.

"I'm gonna go and fish. Does anyone want to help."

"I'll help," Scott volunteered.

"Okay, then. Who wants to make sure the fire doesn't go out? Alan?"

"Wha...?"

"He asked if you wanted to make sure the fire doesn't go out," Scott told him.

"Oh, right. Sure." So Will went into the cavern, that was proving much bigger than was first thought, and brought out two spears, one of which he gave to Scott.

"Ah," Scott said when he saw them.

"What's the matter?" Will asked.

"I can't spear fish."

"It's okay, I'll teach you." Will walked over to the water and started to wade into it, so Scott followed.

"So, you pull it above your head."

"Right."

"You aim at the fish you want to spear... and then you throw it." Will threw the spear at a nearby fish and it hit it right in the centre of its body, killing it. Will picked his spear back up and pulled the fish off.

Scott did admit he felt bad having to kill another living creature, but they had to survive somehow. He got his spear, pulled it above his head, aimed and threw it. He couldn't believe it! He had got one. It wasn't that bad, but he still didn't want to do it again. He was a member of International Rescue, and although he had half given up hope that they would ever be rescued, he saved lives, and didn't end them, even for fish.

Alan sat by the flame, not really even concentrating on it. He didn't even care if the fire went out._ Will_ could make another one. It was one thing to make all the Kabilas like him, but Scott too. Even Scott was complying to all his wishes and not complaining.

"Akin! Fire going out!" Kya cried, shaking him.

"Yeah? It doesn't matter."

"You stubborn and stupid," She said to him and started to kindle the fire and get it going properly again. Alan felt even worse now. Not only was Will trying to ruin his life, but Kya hated him as well now!

* * *

Yerodin and Zanta crept up behind Kimoni, who was talking to Dacia, making sure no one was behind them.

"Yes, I need that new cloak now, Dacia. Make Scott and Akin wait." As usual, Kimoni is being selfish, Yerodin thought. It made him very angry so, instead of waiting for a good time, he pressed the spear against his brother and said, "Hello, Kimoni. Unless you want die, you listen and obey. Call everone here and make me chief here."

"I afraid I not do that." Yerodin pressed the spear harder into his back until he yelped in pain.

"Adisa, Akin, Scott and the others have gone off somewhere for now."

"Where?"

* * *

"I'm sorry, Will, but I can't do this," Scott said, after taking the fish off his spear.

"Why?"

"It doesn't feel right to kill another living thing. Sorry."

"It's okay. You can just go back. I'll just fish on my own." As Scott walked back over to the fire with the fish he had collected, Will fished for a few more fish. He looked back and saw that the fire wasn't being watched by Alan, but by Kya. That idiot! He already didn't like him for breaking his promise to Malaika and now he wouldn't follow orders. Well, it was to be expected from the rich son of a billionaire. Scott was okay though, it was just Alan who didn't do any work.

He finished fishing a few minutes later and went to join the others by the fire. Good young Kya, for keeping it going.

"Okay, food for lunch is fish, coconut or banana." Will picked up his knife and gutted the fish, something that Kya and Malaika looked away at, and Scott and Alan didn't look directly at.

Later on, when they were all eating Will said to Scott and Alan, "So, what do you miss most about civilisation and where you live?"

Scott answered first. "Grandma's apple pie," he said dreamily. "I'm not saying the food here isn't great, but I just loved that pie. Oh, yeah, and my brothers."

"I'd have thought that would have come first," Will commented.

"Well, since I was eating, I thought of food first," Scott told him. "It doesn't mean I don't like my brothers more."

"I miss Dad, Gordon, Johnny, Virgil and Tin Tin," Alan answered.

"Tin Tin? You know Tin Tin?"

**Uh oh, this whole situation is getting pretty out of hand now, isn't it? So, will Kimoni tell Yerodin where they are? Will Will and Alan ever get along? Will you believe I wrote this in a day? Will I get lots of reviews? **


	21. Fight!

**You can probably guess what's going to happen in this chapter by the title. Sorry it took so long but I had relatives visiting and I had to entertain them most of the time and had no time to write this. Also, it I had to keep re-writing it because it got a bit OOC. I can't blame Alan though. I'd do the same. Oh, and you might find this chapter a bit confusing if you haven't read my new and improved first two chapters. Anyway, on with the story.**

"Yeah, I know a Tin Tin," Alan told Will. "Why?"

"Well, I met _a _Tin Tin. Are you her boyfriend?"

"Well..."

"Yes, they are together," Scott butted in, as he knew Alan wouldn't admit it.

"You probably met another girl called Tin Tin," Alan suggested.

"What does your girlfriend look like then, Alan?" Will asked, annoyed.

"Well, she's Malaysian, has dark coloured hair and is really nice. But you still haven't told me why you're asking."

"BECAUSE I LIKED HER!" Will shouted. "And she liked me too, I think," he said, calming down a little.

"WHAT?!" Alan flew at Will, unleashing all his anger on him. Will fell back, crashing into the cave wall. Will picked himself up and punched Alan on the nose, sending him reeling.

Scott saw the fight and tried to come between the two. All he got from it were blows from both of them.

"Tawonga, I need your help," he called over to the boy sitting beside his two horrified sisters. Tawonga gladly got up and restrained Will, while Scott made sure Alan didn't start fighting again.

"Al, what on Earth were you doing over there?" Scott asked his brother. He wasn't really annoyed, but worried that Alan could get hurt. He suddenly saw the blood trickling down from his nose.

"You're bleeding," he stated, worriedly.

"What about you?" Alan asked, pointing at where Scott had been punched, trying keep Alan and Will apart. Scott instantly wiped the blood off with his sleeve.

"I'll survive," he said dismissively. "Now, you and Will have gotta sort out your problems, cos' we're on an island a long way from civilisation and the only way we can survive here is to work _together_. If you two start fighting here and get hurt, the medical supplies are over on Kabila Island. They're not that good, apart from them having aspirin and some other stuff like needles. Wait, they have aspirin."

Scott turned to Tawonga.

"Where did you get aspirin from?

"Will find First Aid Kit on beach, he say."

Now Alan joined in the conversation. "Will did? Oh yeah, that explains it then. We lost ours. He obviously took it when we were washed up here."

"Hey, you took my map, Tawonga tells me. We're even," Will argued.

"We didn't even know that was yours!"

"Well, I didn't know the first aid kit was yours either!"

"You must have seen us lying beside it when you took it!"

"I didn't see anyone or anything except it lying on the beach."

"Yeah, like that's the truth!"

"Are you calling me a liar?!"

"Yeah, I think I..." Alan could not complete the sentence for Will had flung his fists at him and he was pushed backwards towards the fire.

"Hot, hot, hot," he cried, picking himself up just in time not to end up in the fire, but right beside it.

"Ha, ha, ha, Tracy. Maybe you should cool yourself up in the sea before trying again," Will said cockily. But he was in big trouble now. Scott had finally had it with him and he was joining Alan. One hot-tempered Tracy was bad enough for most people, but when you were against two, especially Scott and Alan, who had both inherited their father's temper, you were doomed. So sad for Will he didn't realise this though.

* * *

Far away enough not to hear the fight, Kimoni was trying to get Yerodin to change his mind on the whole 'hostage' thing. He was trying to distract him as well, while Dacia went got away. Unfortunately, it appeared Yerodin and Zanta had been listening in on his conversation before, and knew she was there. Zanta pressed her spear up against Dacia's neck, so she would not move.

"Now, tell where they are, or rest assured I make this more painful," Yerodin demanded. Kimoni really couldn't give in to him. He couldn't let his children be treated as slaves. They were supposed to be like royalty here, if not in real life. Sure he was rich, but people weren't really very nice to him. He preferred it here, on Kabila Island, where he was the boss and people did the things he wanted.

"I not tell you, brother. You be tribe chief, if like, but you not know where they are."

Yerodin pressed the spear harder into Kimoni's back, so it started to bleed and Kimoni cried out.

"No. If that happen, the other come back, overthrow us and then we not get what we want."

"I not let you find out. I give you this though," Kimoni said, and landed a punch on his jaw, giving him enough time to grab Yerodin's spear and hold it against Yerodin instead.

"Now, Zanta. Put down spear and no one get hurt," he told his brother's wife.

"You think you hold all card, Kimoni, you not?" she asked.

"Well, we in the same position. If you hurt her, I hurt him."

"No, you got too much to lose from this. If I kill her you lose her and then you lose him. You wife and you brother. I only lose my husband. I not care as much about this as you."

Kimoni realised she was right. He didn't want to hurt his brother really, so he put his spear down. Suddenly, he leapt out and punched his brother again. He picked up the spear again and put it up against Zanta's back, ordering her to let Dacia go. She dropped her spear and Dacia ran off. He didn't care what happened to him now. At least his family were safe.

* * *

"Stop, please!" Will wailed to the Tracy boys who were attacking him furiously. Even Tawonga, Kya and Mal had finally joined in.

"You shouldn't have been so mean to Alan, then," Scott said.

"Yeah, although we could have kinda warned him," Alan said to Scott. Scott thought about it for a bit and then said, "Nah, this is way more fun."

"Oh, please guys. I'm sorry. I'd rather be getting beaten up."

"Sorry, but you asked for it, Will. Just one thing, though. Did Dad find you this annoying?"

"Hey! Oh, now please, please, please stop it!"

"I think we should let him go," Tawonga said, feeling sorry for his friend.

Alan and Scott looked at each other and cried, "Nah!"

Will was trying hard not to laugh, but he couldn't keep it in any longer and burst out laughing. He couldn't stop. He was so ticklish!

* * *

Dacia ran and ran away from the camp as fast as she could. It was a clever idea from Kimoni, except that he was still trapped. She couldn't imagine that they would actually kill him, but Zanta was behaving like a true criminal. Letting Dacia go so she would survive as well. But Adisa, Scott and Akin would help, surely. They were three strong men, and against Yerodin and Zanta, they would win. At least, that was what she hoped.

She knew they had gone over to Manstracy Island, for they had told her, and she knew the way to the boats, having lived on the island for 13 years. The question was, were there any boats left she could row. Dacia breathed a sigh of relief when she got to the pier. There was one boat left, so she climbed in and started to row. She knew she wasn't as strong as men physically, but she'd had 3 children and so was definitely stronger mentally. 10 minutes later, when she arrived at Manstracy Island, she tied the boat up at the pier and climbed out. Dacia didn't know for sure where everyone was, but she could hear screams of laughter and decided to go in the direction that they were coming from.

* * *

Scott and Alan had decided to tickle Will after he had pushed Alan nearly into the fire, because they thought it would be much worse torture than anything else they could inflict on him. It was what they normally did at home to one of their brothers when their 'bird was insulted or something like that. Now, 10 minutes later, Will thought he was going to lose the will to live. He had tried to fight back or to tickle them, but it seemed Alan wasn't ticklish. Scott probably was, because he kept well away when Will tried to get him.

"I think we let him go now," Kya said, and her siblings agreed. Scott and Alan didn't want to stop tickling him, but Will wasn't being held down by so many people and quickly escaped.

"Alan, let's get Scott," he called. Scott looked horrified as they both started on him.

"No, no. You don't wanna tickle me. You... tickle each other. I wasn't even in your little fight." He backed away until he got to the cavern wall.

"Uh oh."

* * *

Dacia found that the screams she could hear were a lot louder now, and ran to find what was going on. She ran into Adisa's camp to find Akin and Adisa standing bent over in front of what was probably a person. She walked around to find it was Scott and he was screaming. They were tickling him.

"No, please stop! I didn't do anything to deserve this! Please!" he was saying. Well, more like crying.

Just then, Kya realised she was there and ran towards her, followed by Malaika.

"Mum!" This seemed to alert everyone of her presence and they turned to her, Scott looking very embarrassed. Dacia just smiled at him and scowled at Adisa and Akin.

"Look, I tell you something," she started, and told everyone the news of what had happened back at the camp.

"I knew I didn't like that guy," Alan said once she had finished.

"Was he the one who punched you?" Scott asked him.

"What? Yerodin punched you?" Will asked, shocked. Alan nodded at both of their questions.

"Okay, well, we should definitely go and stop them before someone gets hurt. I don't really think we should use weapons, but just in case something goes wrong we should make some. Will, Alan, you'll be in charge of doing that." Alan nodded, but Will just said, "Who gives you such authority?"

"Anyone else got a plan?" At the silence, Scott said, "Get on with it then."

He turned to Dacia. "Dacia, do you know anuthing else about these guys? Why Yerodin would just try to overthrow Kimoni and take over?"

"Well, might be jealousy. Kimoni is chief and makes all decision."

"So, Yerodin doesn't really want to hurt Kimoni, just to make decisions and be in control for once. Hmmm, this could work to our advantage."

**So will they save Kimoni and set free Baba and Mamello, who are in one of the huts if you're wondering, will Will and Alan work together, will Scott ever get a 'nickname', will they ever get off the island and will I ever stop asking questions I know the answer to? By the way, I finally know how this will end, but unfortunately there are only a few more chapters left! Please up... that's weird, I started to say Please update soon. I mean PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	22. The Rescue

**Woo hoo! Next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds or Disney, never will sadly**

The group of people crept towards the camp, the adults with spears in their hands. The children tried to mask their fears of anything going wrong and their father being hurt. Their leader kept to the front of the group, leading the way.

Over at the camp, Yerodin and Zanta had picked up their spears again and were holding them at Kimoni's neck and chest, so he would not escape. They heard a rustle from the trees and turned to see Scott, Akin and Adisa standing there. Kimoni gave a sigh of relief, for they could help him. Yerodin spoke first.

"I see you decide to come. Now you co operate or he die," he told them.

"No," Scott said. Yerodin gave a small laugh.

"You not like you father then." Kimoni brought his hand to his mouth and cried, "So that where I recognise you from," and on seeing everyone was looking at him muttered an apology.

"As I say," Yerodin continued. "You father not let him die. They friends. You not like you father then." Scott was confused at this, for Alan had said that Dad hadn't wanted to help them. Strange. Still he answered Yerodin.

"I didn't say 'no' because I wanted him to die. I said it because I don't think you really want to kill him. If you did you would have done it by now. Then you could force everyone to work for you by threatening them. What's stopped you from doing that?"

Yerodin thought for a second before speaking. "No one would work for me if I killed him. They work if they knew he live. Like you Scott. If Akin held hostage, you work."

"Yeah, I guess I would. But that just shows how different we are then. Cos' you would hold your brother to ransom so people would do what you wanted, but I would do what someone wanted so my brother _wouldn't _be hurt. And I still don't believe you would kill your brother. What would be so bad about him that you'd want to do that?"

"You not know him. You not know anything here. He treat me like dirt. He boss me around all time. All time!"

"Rather like Scott then," Alan said cheekily. Scott glared at him, and he apologised saying, "Only a joke, Scott."

"I sorry, brother. I not know this. If you just..."

"Course you know this. How you not know this?"

"You not tell me. How I supposed know? Look, I sorry. You make order if like."

"Thank, brother. I sorry too," Yerodin said, and pulled his Kimoni into a tight embrace.

"I not be mean in future if tell me." Scott watched happily as the two brothers made up. Zanta, however, was furious that Yerodin was giving up on the plan. Although she did want her husband to be happy, she wanted to be rich too, and to get off the island. Now, she would have to stay here forever.

Scott noticed the anger on her face, and asked, "Are you okay, Zanta?"

"No, Scott. I not okay." And with that she threw her spear at Kimoni. Hearing the warning cries, he dodged out the way, but Yerodin, who had been standing right behind him didn't hear until it was too late.

* * *

Everyone rushed to Yerodin's side.

"Alan, get the first aid kit from the Infirmary," Scott ordered. "Zanta, you're a nurse. You know what to do." She nodded and put pressure on the wound. "Kimoni. Stay here and talk to him. Try to keep him awake. Tawonga, get Kya and Malaika out of here and let them play somewhere. This is no place for children." They all went off to do their jobs, and Scott went to find Baba and Mamello, who had been a bit forgotten about in the whole ordeal. He told them what had happened.

Alan rushed back out with the first aid kit and gave it to Zanta. She bandaged up his chest where the spear had made a deep cut, but said the thing they had all been dreading.

"He lost too much blood. We need get him to hospital."

"I know," Kimoni said, thinking up an idea. "Can anyone fix radio?"

"I guess I can try, but are you saying that you had a radio the whole time?" Alan asked, astounded.

"Yes, but it need another part, which we not have." Alan muttered a curse under his breath, but said, "Can I look at it?"

Kimoni told him to find Tawonga and ask him, for he was keeping Yerodin company, so Alan went off to look for him. He wandered all over the camp and finally found him and his sisters playing in a sandpit.

"Tawonga, I need your help. Where is the radio transmitter?" Alan enquired.

"I show you. Kya, look after Malaika."

So Tawonga led Alan to the Storage Hut.

"It right at back," he said. "I try get it but might not." And with that, Tawonga worked his way through the masses of things found and made over the last 13 years. When he had finally got there he held something up for Alan to see, and then brought it back.

"This it," he told him. "It missing bit though, so it not work. Not think we not try."

Alan took it and looked closely at it. Most of the side had come off and it was indeed missing a part, but other than that it appeared to be intact. It was such a shame that it didn't have one of the vital parts. Rather depressing actually, because they would always be a footstep away from escaping, but they would never be able to go forward. He looked down at the floor, and saw the Kabila Sundial, which he hadn't noticed before. Just then, an idea struck him. An idea which had been so simple that they should have tried it as soon as they were washed up here. Although Alan was missing his watch, Scott had his. Maybe, just maybe, his watch would have the component that was needed to fix the radio transmitter.

Alan ran as fast as he could back to where Yerodin lay.

"I've got it!" he said to no one in particular. "Wait, where's Scott?" Kimoni pointed to the Dining Hut, and Alan thought, trust him to think of food right now. He was wrong though, for Scott wasn't thinking of food, but talking to Baba and Mamello.

"Scott, can I have your watch?" he interrupted.

"Fine, but it's broken."

"I know, but maybe I can fix this transmitter with it and contact International Rescue." Scott, looking very wide-eyed said, "That's great, Al!"

Baba and Mamello just looked confused.

"International Rescue?"

* * *

Scott joined Alan in trying to fix the transmitter. They were in luck at last! The component they needed to fix the transmitter wasn't broken in Scott's watch, so they transferred it into there.

Now came the moment of truth.

"Calling International Rescue. Calling International Rescue. Can you hear me?" Alan said into it, hoping beyond belief that someone would answer.

They waited and waited... and waited, but there was no answer, and they looked at each other disappointedly. Suddenly there came a noise through it.

"This is International Rescue reading you loud and clear. What is your problem?" Scott and Alan were filled with joy, and then confusion.

"Gordon?" they asked in unison.

"Scott? Al?" he asked back.

"Yeah, it's us," Scott replied. "And why are you up there?"

"..."

"Gordon?"

"Sorry, I just can't believe you're alive. Sorry, yeah, well, John hated you being missing and not being able to do anything, so I volunteered..."

"Well, that's a first," Scott joked.

"Anyway, I suppose you're calling to get us to get you outta there. Wait, I'll just pinpoint your position."

"It's also because there's a guy injured here and he needs medical attention, fast."

"Right, well, I'll call base and get them to pick you up. Out."

* * *

Virgil and John had just got back from a mission, and were both having showers, as it had been a particularly muddy one, when John's painting flashed.

"Go ahead, Gordon," Jeff said, and John's image turned into Gordon speaking.

"Dad, you're not gonna believe this, but Scott and Alan just gave me a call."

"Scott and Alan? Are you sure it was them?"

"Positive, Dad. I've pinpointed their position to an island in the South Pacific and not this one."

"Okay, Gordon. I'll get Virgil to fly there."

"There's just one more thing. A guy was injured there and needs to get to Hospital."

"Right. Thanks, Gordon."

Jeff sat down in happiness. His sons were alive! His eldest and youngest hadn't been killed or kidnapped or something horrible like that. He couldn't really believe it. They had been missing for over 2 weeks now, but Virgil was just going to fly over and get them. It seemed to good to be true. It could be a trap, he thought, but didn't want to spoil the happy moment by thinking that, so just called Virgil and John in.

"What is it, Father?" Virgil asked.

"It's about Scott and Alan." At this Virgil and John put on grim faces.

"No, it's nothing bad. In fact, quite the opposite. They gave Gordon a call, and he managed to find where they were, so Virgil, I want you to fly out in Thunderbird 2. Someone was also injured there, so you need to fly them to a hospital first."

Virgil stared at his father with his eyes wide and his mouth open.

"Virgil, if you don't want to do it, John can always go." At this Virgil shook his head immediately and went to stand in front of the painting that revolved and took him down to Thunderbird 2. Jeff chuckled. He knew none of his sons ever wanted anyone else to fly their Thunderbird.

While he was travelling down to Thunderbird 2, Virgil thought the exact same things that his father did. Scott and Alan were alive and he would see them again! Once he was in there he changed into his uniform and did pre-flight checks. He didn't really need a pod, but he chose Pod 4 anyway. As soon as he was airborne, Gordon gave him the co ordinates and he gasped.

* * *

Scott and Alan ran outside to give everyone the good news.

"We've managed to fix the radio and called people. They're gonna come and take Yerodin to Hospital." Everyone cheered but Malaika came over to them and said sadly, "You leave when you get off island, you not?"

"Well, we've gotta go. Our family's missing us," Scott told her softly. "I'm sure if you were away from Kya and Tawonga, you'd want to find them again."

"It different."

"Not that different. Anyway, we have a really important job to do. We have to save people." Alan gave his brother a you're-not-supposed-to-tell-people look, and Scott said aloud to him, "It's not as if she's ever heard of them before." Alan rolled his eyes, but agreed anyway.

"So you hero?" Malaika asked.

"Yeah, you can think of it that way," Scott agreed.

Will walked over to them.

"I guess you're not so bad after all," he told Alan.

"Yeah, and we never thanked you for finding us and getting us out of the jungle that day."

"It's okay."

"But you still haven't answered my question," Alan said. "Did Dad find you this annoying?"

"Um, well, there was one time."

"What did he do?"

"He punched me." This time neither Alan nor Scott could hold in _their _laughter so they burst out laughing. Even Will joined in. It was a severe case of 'Like father, like son', and they couldn't really imagine their father punching anybody.

The sound of engines filled the air, and Scott and Alan's grins became even bigger. They ran through the bushes, slid down the hill and ran down the beach.

* * *

In Thunderbird 2, Virgil had reached the island, and was looking for a place to land. He could have tried landing on the other island, but after all the trouble it caused last time, he decided against it. He couldn't believe they _were_ on this island after all the trouble they had looking last time and not finding them.

He knew someone was injured so he would have to land close. There was a little bit of space on the beach, but he could see people there. Not just any people though. Scott and Alan! He decided to ask them where to land, and put the loudspeaker on so they could hear him.

"Do you know anywhere where I can land?" he asked, and thought he could see William from the other island point to the jungle. Thunderbird 2 couldn't land in the jungle, but he supposed it meant 'over in that direction'.

At last he had found a place to land (A strip of beach over the other side of the island), and so he got the medical gear ready. He figured it would take quite a long time for them to get right the way across the island, so he started to walk for a bit to meet them. He took the anti-grav stretcher as well so they could use it if the injured person couldn't walk.

When he saw them coming through to meet him, he wanted to go up and give them both massive hugs. He would have as well, if they hadn't have done it first.

"Virgil!" they cried and "Scott! Alan!" he cried. The first thing he noticed about them was that their clothes were VERY dirty and tatty. Then he noticed that they were both growing beards with all the stubble that had built up over the weeks.

"What happened to you guys?" Virgil asked.

"Long story," Alan told him.

"Tracy One crashed for an unknown reason," Scott said simply.

"At last he admits it. You did crash!"

"Whoops," Scott said.

"By the way, I meant what happened to your appearance?"

"Oh, right. Very short story here. Surviving's the most important thing. Then it's clothes," Scott explained.

"Right." Then Virgil saw two people carrying a make-shift stretcher over and ran over to them with the anti-grav one.

"Guys, we should transfer him onto this. It's easier to get him there then," he instructed to the two people.

"What that?" a small voice said from behind them. He looked around to see a small girl of about 5 years old.

"That's an anti-gravity stretcher. It means you don't have to even lift the stretcher and it's supposed to be more comfy as well."

"Let get him on it then," one of the people carrying the stretcher said, and they helped lift the injured man onto the anti-grav one.

As they walked along Scott talked to Kimoni.

"You know, you and Akin help us a lot. We thank you," Kimoni said.

"Thank you, but you know, there's one thing I don't get. Why did you give Alan and Will names, and not my father and I names."

"That one thing I forget. You be called Simba - li..."

"No, I know what that means. Lion." As they walked along, Scott thought to himself, I watch too much Disney.

* * *

About an hour later, after Virgil had dropped the Kabilas and Will at the nearest hospital, Scott, Virgil and Alan were flying home.

"Am I glad to be going back home," Alan said.

"Yeah, me too. But I'll miss 'em. Tawonga, Kya and Malaika. You know they called you Akin, the adults."

"Yes?"

"Well, I got a name from them."

"What is it, then?"

"Simba." Alan's smile faded.

"Scott, you know you've just unleashed pure evil now."

"Why?" Alan just looked at Virgil.

"Oh, yeah. I love those songs." Virgil picked up the Disney CD and put in the CD player on Thunderbird 2. What was worse for Alan was that Virgil started singing along to them as well. It was a well known fact that Alan hated The Lion King.

"No, let me out. Please don't torture me. Make him turn it off, Scott!"

"Ah, no can do, little brother. You see I still haven't got my own back on you for tickling me. I like these songs too."

"Noooo!" Alan cried, but neither Scott nor Virgil were gonna turn it off.

**Sorry if you thought the ending was a bit crazy, but I rather liked it myself. Oh no, there's only one chapter left and that's the epilogue! Oh well, at least they're off the island now. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Epilogue

**Aghhh, last chapter! I'd just like to say a big thanks to all reviewers! You are what kept me going in this story and so thank you! By the way, this chapter is a little weird and short, so sorry about that. I was gonna start from a different part of this, but that would have made it a lot shorter, so here's the Epilogue.**

As soon as Scott and Alan entered the lounge they cried, "Dad", and ran into their father's arms.

"Scott, Alan," he said as he gave them a bone-crushing hug.

"Dad, you are squashing us, you know," Alan said, and Jeff let them go. Once all the embracing with different family members was over, Jeff sent them to have a shower.

"No, wait," Virgil protested.

"What is it, Virgil?" Jeff asked.

"I just wanna paint a picture of Scott and Alan looking like this." Scott and Alan both groaned.

"I'll take a photograph, then I can paint that, so you don't have to stand around," he offered. Scott suddenly perked up, but Alan was still annoyed.

"How come you couldn't have done that when I won the Parola Sands race and you wanted to paint a picture of me, in my racing suit, with my trophy?"

"I could have done it, Al. I just didn't want to. I like painting people who are actually there better."

"So why are you just taking a photograph now, then?" Alan asked.

"Because you two really need a wash," was the reply.

"Thanks," Scott said. "Okay, if you want us to have a wash so bad, just go get your camera, Virg." So Virgil rushed off to get it. He took two separate photos and then let them go off to get washed.

"Now I can draw them later," he said happily.

"Why did you wanna take a picture of them anyway," John asked him.

"Because you don't normally see them looking so, so..." he looked to people for the right words.

"Scruffy," Grandma suggested.

"Unshaven," John said.

"Yeah, both of those. It's a great painting opportunity."

"Right," John said, unconvinced.

* * *

Half an hour later, everyone earth-bound in the family were gathered in the lounge, with Gordon listening through the vid-com, to listen to Scott and Alan's story.

"It all started on a dark and stormy night," Alan began.

"Alan! Tell the story of how we ended up on Kabila Island," Scott told him.

"Oh, right." Kabila Island, Jeff thought. I swear I recognise that name from somewhere.

"So we were on our way to Florida," Alan started. "I was just looking out the window, and then Scott said we were gonna have to make an _emergency landing._" He shot a glance at Scott saying 'happy now?'

"So we tried to call for help, but the radio must've been dead. Then everything went black, and I woke up with water seeping through into the jet. I woke Scott up, and we grabbed the survival kit and first aid kit and swam out. We saw land on the horizon but the tide was pushing us away from it. We swam for ages and were only getting a bit closer. We both passed out in the end, but when we woke up we were on the island. I don't know how, but we were there."

Scott told the next bit of the story, of how they went to the water-fall and found the map. He told it up to when they got to the cave, leaving out the bit about Alan being scared of the thunder and lightening. Then Alan told most of it, for Scott was ill all through that bit. Jeff looked worried when he found out that Scott had been ill and Alan had twisted his ankle.

"You two can go straight to the Infirmary once you've finished telling us this." He ignored their protestations about having to do certain things, like contacting the hospital to see how Yerodin was. Jeff recognised the name Yerodin too, but he thought he knew where from now.

"Continue with the story then, boys," he told them, when they had finished saying why they couldn't go to the Infirmary, and Alan continued up until the point where Malaika came in and told them they needed new clothes. Then Scott took over and told them the rest.

By the end, Jeff definitely knew where he recognised all the names from, but that was mainly because Scott and Alan had unravelled the mystery as it went along. When they had finished everyone was laughing at the fact that Scott and Alan had been called Simba and Akin. Lion and Brave Man. They both suited them very well.

"So, Dad," Gordon said. "Did they give you an African name?" All heads turned to Jeff. Scott and Alan thought they knew the answer, so what he said surprised them.

"Yes, Kimoni did. Just as I was leaving. He called me Jelani, which meant 'Mighty'."

"Jelani, Simba and Akin. They just sound right," Virgil said.

"Yeah, they do," Scott replied. "Dad, can you tell us your story now. You know the one where you were shipwrecked?"

"Not now, maybe later. Hey, you're trying to get out of going to the Infirmary, aren't you?" Scott shook his head quickly. Darn it! His plan had failed. Well, at least he was a good escape artist if he had to stay there overnight...

* * *

"Scott, a-all the t-t-traces of the illness are g-gone n-now. You are fr-free to g-go," Brains said. Scott sighed in relief, but stayed in the Infirmary to wait for Alan. When they had gone in Tin Tin had taken the glass out of his wrist, which had really hurt, and bandaged it and then bandaged his head where he had knocked it in the _crash_. He still wouldn't properly admit it was a crash, although it couldn't really have been his fault because everything had stopped working.

After that, Brains had taken a blood sample to make sure he hadn't caught anything and to make sure he wasn't still ill from the thunderstorm. Luckily, he hadn't so now he was free to go, but Alan still wasn't. When Alan was finished the exited the Infirmary and found Jeff sitting at his desk.

"Ah, Scott, Alan. Any problems?" Scott shook his head, which turned out to be a bad idea, for his head hurt even more when it did.

"No, Dad. We're fine," Alan said, being sensible.

"That's a relief. Now you boys, go and get some fresh air."

"Yes, Father." Alan went outside, but Scott decided to go to his room to have a nap instead, and on the way there he came across the sweetest aroma ever. Grandma's apple pie.

* * *

Outside, Alan went to sit down on one of the chairs next to the pool. He was just starting to get into his book, when he was interrupted by a very loud noise. Grandma's voice.

"SCOTT CARPENTER TRACY!" she yelled, loud enough that people in Australia could hear. Well, at least Alan knew one thing. Life was definitely back to normal.

**So there it is. Castaway. I know a few things aren't explained, but maybe I'll write another story. I didn't want to spoil the ending, so I just left it like that. I can't believe it's over now. Ok, now PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
